Ayakashisenshi hen CONTINUED
by Phlox Apollyon
Summary: Frankly, I am surprised that nobody else did this. Remember the second episode of Kira? The one where Rika was a Magical girl? Yeah that one. This is what would happen if it got continued and I was in charge. LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!
1. Chapter 1

The door to the mysterious room opened and a blonde woman in a tattered nurse's outfit stumbled in.

The three generals sneered at the newcomer. They knew her well enough to know what she wanted.

Takano Miyo. A former general. A current waste of space. It was her idea to take over Hinamizawa but she had been easily bested by the Magical Girls.

No doubt about it. Takano Miyo was no longer useful. And she knew it.

The general to her immediate left spoke first:

"Takano san! I see you've managed to drag yourself back here. Good to see that Oyashiro Rika didn't blast away your stuborness."

He said those words with a mocking tone in his voice that automaticaly made anyone who heard him want to slap him in the face- Save for Takano. She was too shocked to think about slapping him. But rest assured; Had she been in full control of her senses, she would have had his head on a plane to Russia by now and the rest of him would never be heard from again.

"Okonogi-san!" Takano could not believe that the man she had once outranked would speak to her like that. She could expect that from Teppei but not from Okonogi!

Speak of the devil...

"Hah haha haha. Damn Takano! My niece and her miko friend sent you flying higher than a weather balloon! I din't think it was possible to fly like that... Then again, you are a blonde. Airheadedness is in your genes! hahaha!"

Takano snapped her attention to the general to her right. He was laughing like a maniac. Drunk no doubt. Takano quickly gave the quickest quick comeback that could come to mind.

"Y-your not one to talk! You're blonde too Houjou-San!"

"Silence!"

Everybody looked to the general in the being a middle aged woman, her hair was ash gray. She had a voice that could-quite obviously- silence a room of magical evildoers with one word.

"Houjou"she looked to the big blonde man with the booze breath"Okonogi" She looked to the skinny man with the pointy ears and the black ponytail."We can discuss Takano's blondness at a later time. Now it is time to discuss her incompitence. Am I understood?"

"Yes Namura-San." They said in unision.

"I'll start off,"said Teppei Houjou,"Last year, I was dropping hints that I wanted a puppy for my birthday. You remember what you gave me,Takano? It was a godamn doodlyf*cking BOOK about PLANTS! When did I ever show any signs of liking plants! You disgust me you little ...!"

"I meant about the Hinamizawa project, Houjou!" Said Namura.

"Oh... Well that sucked too!"

Takano truly had to restrain herself from drop kicking the man in the goofy belly shirt right then and there.

"It was MY idea to go there! It was MY grandfather's research that led us to becoming all powerful. I was the one who led the ritual tool devils. I was the one who created and spread the mist. And Houjou, I would have won had it not been for YOUR meddling niece! I had Oyashiro Rika on the ropes and if that little brat Trap Satoko hadn't interfered, I WOULD HAVE MADE OYASHIRO RIKA MY BITCH AND ALL OF HINAMIZAWA WOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! ALL MINE!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

A collective silence filled the room.

Okonogi (bless his evil heart) broke the silence.

"She's right you know."

A three way "EH!" was what he had for an answer.

"Think about it. When we invaded the shrine, we bested Oyashiro Rika easily. Since then, Oyashiro Rika has fought us but hasn't managed to truly put any dents in our plans. Now her first true victory doesn't happen until Satoko Houjou becomes a magical girl as well. This stands to reason that if we eliminate Trap Satoko, Oyashiro Rika will cease to be a threat and go back to being a minor thorn in our sides." Okonogi's reasoning was flawless. Truly magnificent. He should get an appearance on a detective show!

Heh. A detective show with magic in it. What a ridiculous thought. Why not just write a book about a vegeta lion that wanted to be king of beasts?

Still...Back to the point. Okonogi was totaly right. Satoko gotta go.

"I see..." Nomura thought thoughtfully. "But what about Oyashiro Rika? If we are going to elliminate one pest, we might as well eliminate them all."

"Yes. That's true."

"Yuhup"

Nomura's face lit up. Had this been an American cartoon, a light bulb would have appeared and lit up over her head. But this isn't an American cartoon. It's an anime. So shut up.

"I have a plan..." Said Nomura wickedly.

"Can I be in on it?" Piped up Takano innocently.

"No." Was Nomura's deadpan respponse. Her follow-up response was to wrap a telephone cord-like rope around Takano.

"What is this!" Choked out Takano.

"It's goodbye,Takano." The phone cord squeezed harder then began to wrap itself around Takano more and more until she was completely covered by the cords. A cord mummy if you will.

"Okonogi, have the dogs take Takano to a cell. We have work to do."

"Owie!"

Rena shot up from her futon. Her father! He had just called out in pain!

"Don't you worry, Papa! I'll save you!"

In the blink of an eye, Rena was downstairs, clad in pajamas, holding her up her cleaver in challenge to whomever had caused her father pain. The look of wild anger in her eyes was matched only by the look of wild wildness in her orangy bed head.

She was a force to be reckoned with. A truly terrifying sight to all who dared oppose her.

Or it would be.

If her enemy had not been a stove.

Her father had simply burned his finger making breakfast.

Que the facepalms.

~half an hour later~

"Hey Rena!" Keiichi and Satoshi walked up to their usual meeting spot with Rena. Satoshi had his baseball bat at easy reach in his belt loop. It had been like that ever since Tokyo Magica invaded. Satoshi had it with him every second of the day.

Just as Rena herself had taken to carrying her trusty cleaver in her schoolbag wherever she went.

"Hey Keiichi, Satoshi! How are you? Feeling better?"

"Yeah" responded Keiichi. He had recently taken a beating from Rika and Satoshi and though he kinda deserved it, at the same time he kinda didn't.

"We feel alot better. Thanks for asking." Said Satoshi. He took a beating from Keiichi but had eventualy got him back by knocking him out with his baseball bat. They were even.

They had started walking to school now.

"Wait! What about you! You and Mion and Shion were hit by logs!"

Rena cringed a little at the memory of that. She was thinking bad thoughts about cleaving stuff and burning stuff with gassoline then something about aliens then POW! She was hit with a a tree trunk and sent soaring to the other side of the village!

"Eh... Yeah... I landed on the matress shop in Okinomiya. I lost a rib but Dr. Irie said that I was fine."

"Well that's good." Said Satoshi.

"Hey you guys!"

Was it Mion? Or Shion?

No wait that's a tie! It's Mion!

Shion is the one behind her.

Hey Rena and Keiichi! Hey Satoshi."

One of the names spoken by Shion had a flirty edge to it. You would have to be a total moron to not hear it.

"Hey Shion?" Said Satoshi.

"Yes, Satoshi?" was what Shion was saying on the outside. Inside she was saying _OMG OMG OMG! He's talking to me! He want's to ask me out! He is so going to ask me out!_

"You have a ketchup stain on your collar."

Shion died inside a bit and walked away to school. Mion, who's twin telepathy forced her to hear every single one of Shion's mental Satoshi thoughts, had to try really hard to not laugh at Shion. Because if Mion can hear the thoughts that Shion has about Satoshi Houjou late at night, Shion probably hears what Mion is thinking about Keiichi Maebara every second of the day.

"I wonder, I wonder." Said Rena.

About what? Asked Mion.

"The thing with the logs. We landed right on the matresses. It's almost too much of a coincidence. Did Satoko somehow know that's where the logs would send us?"

They all pondered this for a moment.

"Well..." said Satoshi "She IS the trap master."

"How did she even get the logs up in the trees in the first place! She's a runt! How did she manage to tie them up then hide them in the trees! It makes no sense!" Ranted Keiichi.

Another thoughtful silence consumes the group ans they contemplated this question.

"That is a good question! Come to think of it, alot of Satoko's traps seem impossible for a little twelve year-old girl to pull off! And since none of us knew about it, She didn't get any help! So..." Mion said.

"How does she do it!" Finished Keiichi.

They had made it to the classroom by now. Keiichi opened the door.

And down comes an eraser on his head.

An eraser that didn't smell like chalk at all.

"OHOHOHOHOHO! even in THIS world, you are no match for me, Keiichi!"

Keiichi turned to the direction of his curse. There she was, the devil in black knee socks and a green dress: Satoko Houjou.

"What the hell, Satoko! I am gonna get you for sure this time! Keiichi started to pounce on the girl with a full intention to noogie her to next week but he was stopped by two hands gripping his shoulders.

"Keiichi..." Growled Satoshi.

"What were you about to do?" Sneered Shion.

Keiichi gulped. Satoko had a strange power over Satoshi and Shion. Every time Keiichi was about to go all ape on the little pest, her Nii-Nii and Nee-Nee would be there to beat the stuffing out of him.

"Okay! If you're so protective over her then YOU should be the one to beat her, not me! As her authority figures, it's YOUR responsibility to discipline a bad kid!''

Keiichi got slapped in the face by an angry demonic Shion.

"Satoko is not a bad kid. She's a super hero. She can't be bad. You're the one who beat up Satoshi yeaterday. Speaking of which..."

This is the part where we skip ahead a few minutes so that younger viewers don't get traumatized by the stuff that Shion does to Keiichi. Just let it be known that he survived. Okay? Okay.

"So, Rika," said Satoko to her best friend, Rika Furude-Who is thankfully only half troll as of yet and she is not a creepy detective- "Have you thought about what we're gonna do?"

Rika said "I don't know. I think that we should try to go back. But we should still help in any way we ~!"

"But Rika! If it's anything like our world then theres a whole army out to get you!And besides..." Satoko's voice dropped and she looked alot more serious now."In that dream. Those four... You don't think HE is really one of them, do you?"

Rika got the message immediately. Unfortunately...

"Those four? Do you mean the Generals? Hanyuu!"

The fairy, Hanyuu apeared in front of Satoko. Smiling bright as ever. Rika silently prayed to any god that wasn't Oyashiro that a fly swatter would smack the purple haired fairy right now.

"The generals?" Said Satoko.

"That's right! The four generals are the ring leaders of Tokyo Magica! They are the ones who stole the ritual tool devils and beat our world's Oyashiro Rika! Hanyuu!"

"Who are they! What do they look like!" Satoko demanded of Hanyuu.

"You know Takano. She was one of them. Then there's the vampire looking one with the black pony tail and the creepy smile. Then there's a lady with gray hair. And this big blonde muscular man that smelled bad. Hanyuu."

Satoko did not know many blonde men. Satoshi smelled quite nice and he was not very muscular. It had to be HIM.

Satoko hated her uncle Teppei for so many reasons trhat listing them all would not only take a long time but probably also give this story an 'M' rating.

She spent the rest of class in silence. The fact that Hanyuu didn't disturb her has nothing to do with Rika threatening to rip her wings off and make her eat them. And I didn't write that just cause Rika bribed me with cookies.

In another part of the classroom, Rena was napping. Her dream was scary.

_There was a scratching on the walls. there was a wicked laugh. Rena turned behind her._

_There was a man with a scary burnt face there. He had claws and a red and green sweater._

_"Hey kid? is this where you audition for a show where the villain screws with reality and kills half the cast in gruesome and impossible ways but then dies if people stop believing?"_

_"Uhm. No. That's in Rokkenjima. This is Hinamizawa."_

_"Dagnabit! Screw Japan! I'm going back to Elm Street!"_

_And the creepy guy went away._

_Now Rena walked through the empty streets of Hinamizawa. Then she stopped at her house. The door wouldn't open._

_She looked through the window. _

_Her dad was there._

_He was in a maid's outfit. He was bowing to a lady with pink hair. _

_Rena screamed "Daddy! Get away from her!"_

_Her dad didn't look up. But the woman did. The pink haired lady looked Rena straight in the eyes. The woman smiled and held out her hand to Rena and held a pink maid outfit in the other. The maid outfit had "Reina" stitched on the front._

_"Come, Reina. Join your family. You'll like it."_

_Rena was scared. She didn't move. _

_"Come Rena. You're going to have lots of brothers and sisters very soon. That's what you want, right? A big happy family?"_

_Her dad got up and kissed the woman._

_Rena found her voice. "NOOOO!"_

"Rena!"

rena woke from her nightmare. Chie was looking at her with daggers.

"You may sleep on your own time, Miss Ryuugu but now you have math to work on."

"Yes, Chie-Sensei."

As Rena scribbled random drawings on her homework, she couldn't shake that strange feeling of paranoia. There is a disturbance in the force. She could feel it.

A few blocks away, her father was making out with his new girlfriend, Mamiya Rina.

He couldn't wait for Rena to get home so he could introduce her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright! Ready? No? Too bad! The next official meeting of the Rika Cheering Brigade is about to begin!"

Mion spoke with all the energy that should be expected of a Mion with a club. Rika and Satoko were very curious to see where this was headed. After all, Mion is still Mion right? So parallel universe or not, this "club meeting" though being made to fight monsters, would certainly be interesting.

Everyone but the two magical girls were in their Cheering Brigade uniforms. Blue blazers for Irie, Keiichi and Satoshi and red vests for Mion, Rena, and Shion.

"First order of buisness, " Spoke Dr. Irie, "We will discuss the matter of whether Satoko is a summer or a winter because I can't decide on the new color scheme for this outfit I'm designing. Next, we must discuss our strategy for Tokyo Magica's next strike. Also adressed will be plans to fortify our defenses should another incident like yesterday's repeat itself."

"Define 'incident like yesterday's'." Said Shion

"Yeah,"Said Mion " Do you mean we gotta decide what we're going to do if a member of the group is replaced by a doppelganger from another dimention, what we're gonna do if we have to go fetch something amidst zombified villagers, what we're gonna do if a member betrays us, what we're gonna do if the teacher tries to boil us in curry, what we're gonna do if a giant ritual tool devil goes all gundam on us, what to do if one of us is turned into a magical girl, or what to do if ..."

"Okay, Mion that's enough. How about we interrogate the doppelgangers." Said Irie.

"Mii?" Questioned Rika.

Irie looked at Rika straight in the eyes. He didn't look at her with his usual pedophilic cheerfulness. No. This was not a dirty look you get from somebody who offers candy and car rides and free check ups. It was a dirty look you get from the Bad Cop during an interrogation.

"I doubt Tokyo Magica is powerful enough to cross over to other dimentions but we don't know what they are capable of either. I can't help but wonder if you are actually one of their creations sent here to destroy us."

Keiichi jumped up in shock. "Dr. Irie! That can't be true! Those two didn't get affected by the mist so they're obviously different but Rika was Oyashiro Rika! Only Rika can be Oyashiro Rika!"

"Yeah, Doc. Kei-chan's got a point. They could have just left us for dead as zombies but they saved us and blew that crazy bitch into next year! How could they possibly be evil!" Mion protested.

"There is no way Dr. Irie. I won't believe for a second that Satoko or Rika are evil." Said Satoshi.

"Ditto to that! Hanyuu even said they were from another world! Are you saying that Hanyuu can't be trusted either!" Spoke up Shion.

"Well... It was only a suggestion." Said Irie in shame. "I've just made it a policy to not trust everything I hear."

"If you can't trust the ones that saved us all, then who can you trust?" Responded Keiichi.

With this, Irie headed towerds the door.

"Where are you going, Dr. Irie?" asked Rika.

Irie forced a smile and turned to Rika. "I need some air." He walked out the door and slid it shut.

They all stared at the door in silence.

"I think we were a little harsh. Hanyuu ."

They all snapped their attention to the fairy girl. The bad thing about being the one to break an awkward silence is that all attention is focused on you afterwards. For poor, shy Hanyuu, this wasn't such a smart move.

"A-after all... Tokyo Magica betrayed him. Hanyuu."

Every single hung their heads in shame. Even Rika and Satoko.

They should have realized sooner; this world loosely mirrors their own. If Irie had been involved in Tokyo in their world, he had probably been involved with Tokyo Magica in this world too.

"Well... New topic! " Shouted Mion. "We need to show Rika and Satoko how stuff works around here!"

"Oh... Right! We haven't taught them The Rika Cheering Brigade's brand of orginization!" Said Keiichi.

"Organization?" Asked Rika and Satoko.

"Yup. As you know, the whole village is trapped in Tokyo Magica's evil. But only the Brigade is aware of Rika's powers."

"The police can't get to us and the whole town is pretty much cut off from the rest of the world right? Nope. Wrong."

"See, the whole village is required to stay indoors at all times unless it's for something important like work or school or to get home. That was the policy that Mayor Kimiyoshi set for the village."

"But how do people go for groceries or medicine?" Asked Satoko.

"That is where we come in. The police and government won't lift a finger to help us so...We just help ourselves." Said Keiichi

Yeah. See, when this all started, the three leaders had a private meeting. All three of them. Mayor Kimiyoshi, Grandmother, and Rika. Together, the came up with a system. Mayor Kimiyoshi made it so that everybody stays on strict curfew but he intentionaly put in the loopholes that make it so you can go out for work related purposes. Then Grandmother made Kasai the mailman." Said Shion

"Late at night, Kasai delivers newspapers and messages from the Mayor to all the villagers to keep them aware of what's going on. And the villagers put what they need in letters to the Mayor. Then The Sonozaki just use their connections to have the supplies smuggled into Hinamizawa and Kasai delivers them to the Furude house. Kasai is a great mailman. And he can drive as fast as he wants and carry a ton of guns and nobody can stop him. It's not like the police are gonna try anything." Said Satoshi

"And when the supplies are at Rika's, The Cheering Brigade delivers them to the ones who need them!" Said Mion proudly

"Yeah. Everyone knows we carry weapons around and stuff but they think it's only for self defence because of our delivery service. They have no idea we actually put our selves out in the open as a challenge to Tokyo Magica. And it gives us freedom to find the Watanagashi Fragments!" Said Keiichi.

"The... what?" Asked Rika.

"The Watanagashi Fragments. See, we have a tradition. Every year, we have a festival where Rika cuts a magical futon and we take pieces of cotton and send it away so that our sadness and sins are cleansed. The cottons carry all those sins and then the similar ones become one then disapear somewhere. All the cottons give off a negative energy that allow the ritual tools to become monsters." Explained Shion.

"They are spread all around the village. Each one carries a different sin or regret." Said Mion

"We've only succeeded in seeing one once. And it told us about all the others. Then it escaped and Tokyo Magica got it." Said Satoshi sadly.

"This is getting...really ..." Said Rika

"Complicated?" Said Satoko, trying to help her friend.

"I was going to say convoluted." Commented Rika silently.

"Well if we destroy them all then the ritual tools will lose the ability to become monsters, making them easier to destroy." Said Mion.

"Then Tokyo Magica will not be a threat anymore." Finished Satoshi.

"Hey? Rena, are you okay?" Asked Mion, finally noticing that Rena had not said a single word all meeting.

Rena was looking out the window and didn't seem to be aware that they were in an important meeting. She didn't even notice Mion had just talked to her.

"Rena!" Mion shouted, walking over to Rena.

"Huh? Oh. What is it Mi-chan?"

"Are you okay? You seem a bit lost."

"Yup. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Everyone was looking at Rena now. She really did look a bit pale.

Satoshi spoke up. "Okay. I think that's enough for the day. Let's go home. "

"Okay. Bye everyone!" Rena wasted no time. She was out the door before anybody could say anything else. She needed to get home. She needed to make sure her father was okay. If he wasn't okay, stove or not, something was gonna get it.

"Hey, Hanyuu?" Mion looked at the fairy girl. "Tonight, make sure you tell Rika and Satoko everything you can about the situation. Can I trust you to do that?"

"Leave it to me! Hanyuu!" Said Hanyuu.

"Alright. Thank you."

The remaining members of the group walked out together and didn't split up until they had to.

Rika and Satoko lived on the opposite side of the village from the rest of them. They were the first to split from the rest with Hanyuu riding Rika's shoulder.

Then the twins and the boys split up.

That sunset would have been so pretty if they were completely certain that that wasn't the last sunset they'd ever see. But when you live in a world of magic, who knows?

Yeah. I put in a slow setting right now. Sigh. Ima throw this whole thing into hell right now, I hope you realize that, kind reader.

Teppei Houjou and Tetsuro Okonogi stood atop a hill. Looking down over the village. At sunset, only those annoying brats could be seen walking about.

Houjou and Okonogi had set everything up in the span of time those kids had been in school. They used their government connections to dig up some dirt about each and every single one of those brats. Three of them in particular had some nasty skeletons in their closets.

The plan was to exploit those skeletons. Give them flesh and form. Then watch as the dominoes topple over. The domino that is pushed down never fails to take down all the ones close to it.

They started with the one with the obvious weak spot. The one who is the most poorly defended. After that one has served its purpose, they will destroy whoever is left standing with the next weakest one. Either of those are no threat to Tokyo Magica but could probably wipe out the pests. All they would need is a little push.

"All of the preperations have been made." Said Okonogi. "My units are in place. The message will be clear enough. Though if you'd like, I can look the other way if you'd like a family reunion" Okonogi, said this smiling evily. To a guy like this, bullying kids not even half his age gives a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Heh. Shut your face hole Okonogi. I'll do what I like. You're just the back-up right now. I'm the real master of this game."

"Your piece is already on the board, I presume."

"Yeah. I found the sparkly cottonball in the junkyard. I stuck it into one of my favorite devils. Now it's in the house, waiting for the right moment."

"Nothing to do now but wait."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Wanna...?"

"I'll get Monopoly!"

Rika and Satoko were already in full view of their house when the first sign of the coming attack made itself known. The long night was heralded by a simple "thump" in the distance.

_thump_

"Did you hear that?" Satoko was on instant alert. Her fingers curled around her mallet.

"Yes. What do you think it was?" Rika was already holding her staff, ready for whatever may come.

"I don't know. It sounded close. Hanyuu"

Rika turned around. Satoko kept looking in front.

Then they heard it. A chorus of beastial howls dug into the darkness and tore through the night. And footsteps. Fast ones. They were closing in fast. And Rika and Satoko were surrounded.

"Rika! Satoko! NOW!Hanyuu!"

"Right. Oyashiro Nipah Nipah Power!

"Roar! Oyashiro Nipah Nipah Power!

"CRYSTAL MAKE UP!" They shouted together, holding up their magical staffs as bright light surrounded them and their clothes got replaced by for Rika, yellow for Satoko. Satoko got yellow ribbons in her hair that thankfully didn't resemble pieces of candy. Rika got neko ears- Thank Oyashiro that she didn't get a tail cause we'd all be doomed.

After this took a totaly long time, they took up fighting stances as their enemies showed themselves to them.

Dogs? People?

The creatures in front of them were standing on four legs. They had tails and furry faces. They looked like bulldogs. Except that they were huge and each one had on a gray jumpsuit and a gray hat.

"What are these things?" Asked Rika in horror.

"I sense that they were once human. Hanyuu."

"Can we fix them then?" Asked Satoko.

"No. I think they chose to be like this. You can't fix people that don't want to be fixed. Hanyuu."

"Who would actualy want to be this way?"

A single howl was heard. Then the rest joined in. They charged as they howled their battle cry.

"Let's go!" Rika waved her staff at the dogs, shooting blue lightning at them. She was not about to die. She could feel bad for these dogs later. Thinking about it now would only give her a head ache.

-Now, Scene transition to Rena's house.-

"Dad!"

Okay. Deja Vu.

Rena was standing outside the house but couldn't get in. Her dad wasn't listening to her knocking or her shouts.

Rena was getting desperate. There was no other option. She raised her cleaver high above her head. If it meant saving her father, the door wouldn't hold a grudge.

She started to swing the cleaver down just as the door opened.

Rena halted her chop. The tip of her cleaver stopped a scant inch from the bridge of the door opener's nose.

Later, Rena would regret this. Rena would look back at this moment sometime in the near future and wish with all her being that she hadn't stopped the cleaver from splitting the head of the strange woman who had opened the door.

"Uhm... Hello. You must be Reina."

Rena lowered her weapon away from the woman's face.

"I'm sorry about that, ma'am. Where's my father?"

"He's sleeping upstairs. But... Please, you may want to come in and sit down first."

Rena felt a bit apprehensive about this woman. She was the spitting image of the person in her dream. And having to be invited into her own house made Rena grip her cleaver harder. She walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, not once taking her eyes off the stranger.

"Reina. Your father was injured today. I managed to bring him here but the clinic wouldn't answer my calls."

Rena sprang up from her seat and tried to bolt up the stairs before the stranger stopped her.

"Don't. I know you're worried about him but he'll be just fine. He just needs to rest. Please don't disturb him. I already treated his injuries so he isn't in any danger."

"Okay..." Rena stepped down and bowed her head out of politeness if nothing else. "Thank you very much for all you've done for him, Miss."

"My name is Rina. Rina Mamiya. This is probably not the best time to tell you but your father and I have been dating for about a week now."


	3. Chapter 3

"Comfortable, Takano?"

If Takano Miyo had been able to, she would have screamed something more colorful and loud than Keiichi Maebara in a punishment game outfit at the female general. But when you are in a concrete room, hanging upside-down in a web of telephone cords, tied up in the same cords from your toes to just above your mouth, it is not unheard of for your speaking ability to become restricted. True story, bro.

"I honestly thought that you would last a little longer. After all, didn't you have something important to prove?"

Takano stuggled against the webs. The accursed phone cords didn't even have the curtesy to loosen at her efforts.

"Your grandfather researched the magic of Hinamizawans. He found out that the all people of Hinamizawa had magic blood. That they all had the potential for magic. But you remember what happened, right? You were there when they stepped all over his research. You couldn't do anything then and you can't do anything now."

Takano snapped. And so did a phone cord. Several of them. Before long, Takano had obliterated all her restrains. Rage filled her eyes as her body glowed with an aura of malice-and magic,don't forget mostly malice. Malice that she would direct at Nomura. At Okonogi. At Houjou. At Hinamizawa. At the world!

Right after she wasn't on the floor anymore.

Takano really shouldn't have destroyed those phone cords. As soon as she did, she fell face first to the cold concrete floor of her cell.

Yeah. Floors ruin evil schemes. They're mean like that.

"I knew it."

Nomura walked over and stomped on Takano's back. Takano grunted in pain.

"It's interesting isn't it? You've only neglected your vaccine for little over a day and all it took was a little taunting to make you display level five symptoms."

Takano raised her head and glared at Nomura. "Is this what you're planning for me? Pushing me to level five and making me destroy myself?"

Nomura turned to leave, but not before Takano noticed the sadistic grin stretching across the woman's face. Nomura raised her fingers and a cord desended from the mangled nest of webs above. It tied itself into a noose.

"You're no longer useful. And you've been infected. That means you can either die now or wait until Oyashiro Rika dies and takes all of the infected down with her. Consider it your choice."

On that note, Nomura decided that she had done enough villaining for the night and left Takano alone to contemplate life in the concrete cell.

Hinamizawa. A wonderful place to be bad. Wouldn't you agree?

Now from that dark cell that's location is very very hush hush (despite all the hints the author dropped about its location cause Knox's 9th said I should drop hints cause this is still technically sorta supposed to be based off a mystery and I don't wanna "DIEDIEDIE THE DEATH DEATH IS THE GREAT EQUALIZER") We go see how our Magical Girl friends are doing against the army of Wild Dogs. You know? The ones from the last chapter? I kinda hoped that they'd be hard to forget.

Rika sure as hell wouldn't forget them.

It seemed as though each time Rika blasted the hounds there were always more to take their place. Satoko and her had long been seperated and Rika could only assume that the yellow flashes that occasionaly lit up the woods meant that Satoko was still alive and fighting. Either that or Tomitake found some really neat birds to take pictures of.

Rika felt her breathing becoming fast and shallow as she drove another barage of heart-shaped beams into the pack of dogs.

This attack seemed to scare them a little. She kept blasting away at them. Standing her ground and shooting without mercy. Soon the dogs became slower in their advances.

Had she actualy managed to weaken them?

Then she noticed that most of them were turned around.

What was going on?

Rika was exhausted. She couldn't raise her staff anymore. So why did the dogs stop attacking?

Ack. Spoke too soon.

A dog from the middle of the pack pounced in front of her. This one was different from all the others. Even in the dark, Rika could see this to be true.

The dog looked at Rika. It was big enough to be at eye level with her.

"Are you alright, Rika?"

The dog spoke. It spoke.

Rika was a thousand year old traveler of dimentions in a twelve-year old body. She was the descendant of a god. She was the queen of a disease that turned people into fracking nutjobs. She was dropped into a world where she shot lazerbeams from a magical hoe stick. But Rika could say with absolute honesty that she did not see that coming.

"Uhm ... Yeah."

"Don't worry. Irie told me that you were a magical girl a long time ago. Your secret is safe with me. Now stand back. I'll deal with them. You just rest a bit."

"Uh...Thanks...?"

The dog turned around stood up on its hind legs. It towered over the other dogs.

In the blink of an eye, several of the other dogs charged him all at once, fangs bared claws raised. They wouldn't settle for anything less than a kill.

The other dog was ready for this.

The dog that seemed to know Rika went all kung fu canine Chuck Norris on all the other dog's furry behinds.

The pack was decimated in less than ten minutes by highly improbable spin kicks and punches. And it was so damn cool.

The dogs kept coming but the cool dog kept being a badass and pushed back every single canine threat. With each thrust of his paws, our dog sent the other dogs into worlds of hurt so vast that the sea of Kakeras itself was the only thing that could possibly be an equivalent.

Pow! There went that one pack dog's hope of ever having children.

Kick! Holy snap, that's gonna hurt for a while.

Crash! Owie. I'm sure jaws can be reatatched.

Rika now wished that she had some popcorn. That's when out of the corner of her eye, Rika noticed a dog hanging back.

Why wasn't that dog fighting? Maybe it was pacifist?

Rika noticed something weirder still about this distant mutt. He seemed to have some kind of device in its mouth.

Rika raised her wand and aimed. Putting in all the magic that had accumilated while watching the talking dog kick some serious jumpsuit, she fired one of her pink, heart-shaped Loli beams at the dog.

She struck a bullseye. Or dogseye. Whatever. She hit the dog in the eye. That's the point. Deal with it.

Its wimpers of agony were heard by all the pack. They glanced over at their comrade. Then looked back at Rika, who was still pointing her wand at the wimpering dog. Then back at the tall dog who just made a widow out of yet another female dog.

A widespread bark that may have meant 'screw this' in dog signaled their retreat. They ran away with their tails between their legs and didn't once look back.

Rika bounded over to the dog's device and picked it up. This deserved a closer look.

It looked strangely familiar.

A camera. Tomitake's camera.

No. It couldn't be. She had just seen Tomitake yesterday! He was a zombie! He had the camera with him! He had taken disturbing pictures of her! It just couldn't be true!

Rika opened the back and checked the film. Easily distinguishable were the pictures of Rika being held up by Chie.

This was Jirou Tomitake's camera.

Rika flipped through the film. There had to be some reason the dog had it! Maybe there was an important picture or something! Anything!

Birds. Birds. Trees. More birds. Then... Oh no...

Dr. Irie.

He was tied to a chair with a long leather belt. His hair was messed up, his glasses were cracked, his face was bruised and bloody. There was a window right next to him. It didn't show much landscape but the sky had an orangey hue.

This picture had to have been taken just after the club meeting had concluded.

"Irie!"

The dog called out in surprise. He was behind Rika and was seeing this picture as well.

The dog man was clearly not pleased."Grrr... Those bastards!"

"Rika! Watch out! Hanyuu!"

"Haayaaa!

"Ghaaaaaa!

Instant replay- Satoko and Hanyuu found Rika. They saw the dog next to her and freaked out. Satoko shot her magical pit trap powers under the dog's feet. Then the dog fell into the great unknown vast space that is Satoko's magical hole.

"Rika! Are you okay!" Satoko jumped over the pit trap and gave her friend a big tackle glomp.

"Yes, but Satoko? Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Could you please deactivate your trap? Mr. Doggie is my friend. Nipah~."

Satoko looked at Rika blankly.

"Nipah."

When Rika says 'nipah' all arguements become invalid. Satoko knew that by now. She sighed and deactivated her trap. The trap disapeared and the dog landed back on the surface with a 'plop'.

"Ow! When did Satoko become a magical girl too?"

"Yesterday." Said Satoko with a smile. "Wait, who are you?"

"Oh right. You don't know me. I'm an old friend of Rika's. Just give me a moment."

The dog began to glow. Then became too blinding to see beyond the glow. When the glow finaly receded, a familiar man was left in the baggy, gray jumpsuit.

Rika almost couldn't stop herself from yelping in surprise.

Satoko wasn't as surprised and if she was, she didn't sound like it.

" Oh. You're that policeman."

"My name is Mamoru Akasaka. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Satoko Houjou. Or Trap Satoko. Good to meet you."

Rika was stunned. Truly utterly stunned. How in the name of Oyashiro was Satoko being so non-chalant about all this! No matter. There was something more important at hand than Akasaka being a dog-man.

"Satoko. Look at this." Rika held up the camera for Satoko to see.

"What about it?"

"The photos. Look at them."

Satoko looked at them. She took the camera and thumbed through the film but Rika never saw the look of curiosity on Satoko's face being replaced by horror or shock. Just confusion.

"Uh...Rika? What do birds and you being held up and force-fed curry have to do with anything?"

"Huh? Don't you see it?"

"See what?"

Rika took the camera out of Satoko's hand and held it up once she found the picture of Irie. "This picture, Satoko."

"..."

Satoko?

"I give up. What's so important about a herring?"

"A herring?"

Rika looked at the picture again. That was no herring! It was Irie! What was Satoko talking about?

"I'm having trouble making out the color though. Stupid colorblindness."

Rika looked at the picture again. This time she saw things. Irie was wearing his lab coat. He had been wearing his blue blazer when he stepped out. Could he have had time to get to the clinic and change then get kidnapped and beaten in the amount of time it took to conclude the club meeting?

"This picture..."

"It must be an illusion." Said Hanyuu and Akasaka at the exact same time.

"I've been secretly invading Tokyo magica for a while. I haven't been able to learn much. But I learned about a general who has the power to cast illusions over anything he chooses. He calls it The Screen. Because people beleive anything they see on a screen."

"True that. Satoko must not have been able to see it due to her eye condition. Hanyuu."

"Yes, because 'without properly working retinas, it can not be seen' or so the saying goes. Nipah."

Now let us scene transition over to another part of town.

"Damnit! I just pulled ANOTHER flippin' Jail card!"

Okonogi and Teppei were still enjoying their game of Monopoly when a Wild Dog appeared.

Okonogi took a moment from the game to address his subordinate."Oh. Fido. How did the mission go?"

"Arf."

"All according to plan, you say?"

"Arf!"

"That's good. Make sure you treat the injured to a nice biscuit. My treat."

"Arf!"

The Wild Dog left to attend his injured colleagues, leaving Okonogi alone with Teppei again.

"Well done, Okonogi. If those pests are tearing up the village looking for Irie for the rest of the night, that makes the plan so much easier." He commented as he moved his piece.

"And if they don't? They could very well just call the clinic." He moved his piece a few spaces too."

"If they do that, then the game is just gonna last a little longer. But the end will be the same."

"I for one, like longer games. If everything were easy, nothing would be any fun. I win"

Teppei flipped the game. Not the cool chessboard way of thinking. He litteraly grabbed the board and just flipped it in the air. Then he stomped on it. Then he dropped his cigarette on it and watched it burn. Then he walked away.

What a swell sport.

Though it was indeed dark out, it was not late enough for everbody in the village to be asleep. Granted, most people were already in pajamas but there was a person wearing pajamas who was not planning to sleep at all. This person had bigger plans than closing her eyes and counting sheep untill morning.

This person sat quietly in her room. Waiting. Any moment now.

Clunk.

There it was. The sound of a door closing.

Click.

And the sound of a light going out.

And silence at last.

She opened the window and jumped out. She had somewhere to be. People to see.

"Hey you. You should know better than to be out on the streets with Tokyo Magica out and about."

She stopped. She turned around and looked at who was addressing her.

"I would have thought you'd be a little more careful. After all, You wouldn't want to leave HIM with the other girl in your house right?"

She smiled and took out the cleaver. " I like the streets. And they've gotten alot better since Tokyo Magica took over. But you know that better than anyone, don't you, Master?"

Teppei Houjou smiled at the girl with the cleaver. She could be very adorable if she wasn't so rotten on the inside. Just like him. "Cute Pajamas."

"Aren't they?"

"So? Progress report?"

"Can I have a smoke first? Pretending to be all sweet and kind hearted makes me want to puke."

The girl in pajamas holding a bladed weapon. The man in incredibly ridiculous tights. They sat together under the moonlight. Smoking and discussing how their vicious plan to destroy the lives of a group of adolecents and a fairy and a pedophile so that they may be free to steal all this village's magic and take over the world with magical monsters created from things found in a forbidden tool shed is progressing.

Yup. Just another ordinary night.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's corner.

**Yeah. In addition to color commentating the whole story, I also get my own corner. My corner. Not your corner. I will decorate it as I please. If you want your own corner, you can decorate the reviews. Thank you to all those who've taken time to read my story. I'm a busy person so from now on, I'll only write a chapter after the previous chapter gets a review. Sorry about that if you actually do like this story. I just got a short attention span and I'd rather not waste my time on something people won't even read.**

If this story gets love, it will give love. That's the rule.

Now enjoy, children of man and possibly dolphins.(Yeah. I'm on to you, dolphins.) The story continues...Wait for it... Now!

-At the Sonozaki Estate-

"Dangit Onee! Did you eat all the frosted flakes again?"

"Huh?" Mion said cluelessly

"Did. You Eat. All . The . Frosted. Flakes."

The twins were together in their room. Shion was glaring imaginary knives at Mion and probably about two seconds away from getting her real, non-imaginary knife.

Mion was reading manga in her futon trying to conceal her little plastic baggie of frosted flakes from her enraged twin.

"Whaaa! It's not fair! Onee-chan is such a meanie! There's never any cereal left for meee!"

Shion dropped to her knees and started slamming her fists against the floor repeatedly.

"Shion, stop it! Shion! I said stop! We can get more cereal!"

Shion showed no signs of stopping. She just continued on with her tantrum despite her sister's protests.

It's times like these when we must look to the elderly for their wisdom.

"Quiet down in there! If I hear another sound out of that room, I will throw the both of you down the well!"

After hearing the endearing words of comfort from their beloved granny, the Sonozaki twins chose to settle down. Shion sat on her futon and played house with her homemade Satoshi plushie while Mion resumed flipping through her manga, secretly popping a piece of cereal into her mouth once in a while.

"Of course I love you, honey. What's that my beloved? Oh you naughty boy. Of course I want your baby. Oh? Right here? But what about Onee- Chan? Yeah. You're right. Let her watch."

Mion glanced over at her sister, who was now on her back, deeply french kissing the plushie replica of the boy who had been Mion's friend since elementary school. Shion was rolling a little and moaning slightly every few seconds.

This sight was so freaking disturbing on so many levels.

Mion wondered how she ended up in such a messed up family. All the adults were somehow involved in very..."complicated" affairs and her sister was the very personification of Yandere.

Shion suddenly dropped her cotton filled love doll. She got up and made her way towards the window.

Uh oh. Mion snapped her attention to the wall clock.

The time was now four minutes to midnight.

Mion looked over at Shion. This happened every day but Mion still felt a tug in her gut whenever Shion left to help Kasai with the delivery service. With Shion's "skills" the duo could get all the requests from every single house in the village in less than two hours. They were an efficient team but Mion still hated leaving Shion out in the open like that while all she could do is stay home and drain the house of its supply of cereal.

"Be careful."

This was really the best Mion had to offer. She wholeheartedly wished that she could go with her twin on these nightly adventures. But for now, a "be careful" from one of the most un-careful people in all of Hinamizawa was the most Shion and her bodyguard could afford to carry with them.

To Shion however, this was a blessing. Her big sister said "be careful" every day and not once had she gotten hurt. Her sister's concern for her was a good luck charm luckier than frosted flakes. Maybe even luckier than lucky charms! Or any cereal on earth for that matter.

"I'll be right back."

Shion jumped out the window and ran into the darkness outside where Kasai had already turned on the car.

Mion stood up and turned off the lights.

She whispered into the blackness that now consumed her bedroom."You'd better come back, Shion. I won't forgive you if you don't."

She was lonely now. Another advantage of Shion's job; for a few brief seconds, Shion got to see Satoshi. Shion had once told Mion that Satoshi always waved to her from his window. And once, he had actualy waited outside and given her an ice cold can of soda. Said can was now hidden in Shion's closet somewhere. Such simple gestures of affection. But affection none the less.

Would Keiichi wait for Mion with a soda can?

Mion fell back on her futon and hugged her pillow as the old clock outside chimed it's salutation to the brand new day. It was always now, at the strike of midnight every night that the next head of the powerful Sonozaki family felt the most helpless.

As if I'd let that adorable twin fluff scene survive.

Unfortunately, as it was mentioned before, this author is not a nice person. Yeah. I knew I should have CONTINUED one of the question arcs but... Gah forget it, this may be a train wreck but it's MY train wreck.

Let us now ride this train wreck to the house in the forest where the town's most memorable short people were listening to one killer bedtime story

"Alright, Hanyuu. Before anything else happens, we need you to tell us anything you haven't told us yet."

"R-rika...there's just... alot...I don't know where to begin...Hanyuu.."

Rika was begining to drop the sweet act. She was cranky from exhaustion from the battle and she wasn't able to find any wine in the house. The damn Rika of this world wasn't alcoholic as she was. Of course the happy go lucky regular twelve year old magical girl wouldn't feel any need to drown her sorrows in a nice, tall, glass of Bernkastel. And Oyashiro be her witness, Rika wanted something to take out her frustration on. She stood up and made her way over to her ancestor's counterpart.

"Hanyuu, ..."

On second thought, let's skip right to when Hanyuu tells the story cause,as we all know, Hell hath no wrath like a Rika on alcohol withdrawl. Hanyuu knows that all too well now. I will leave whatever happened to Hanyuu in the catbox and get on with the actual story.

"Rika! Rika! I swear I'll say everything now! P-please! No more! Hanyuuu!"

Satoko walked into the room at this moment carrying a tray of cookies and milk. There was even a pink doll cup that had to belong to Hanyuu- who immediately wiped tears off herself upon Satoko's arrival.

"Okay. Akasaka left. It was really hard trying to get him to believe that we came from another world. The man turns into Hong Kong Phooey and two girls from another world seemed weird? Huh? Hanyuu? Were you just crying?"

Rika spoke up before Hanyuu could answer."Hanyuu tripped and hurt herself. You need to be more careful, Hanyuu. We wouldn't want you to get hurt. Nipah~."

Rika's voice sounded so completely adorable that Hanyuu instantly felt compelled to forgive her. She was like a kitten that looked so goddamn cute that you completely forget how badly she scratched you. The menacing glare she gave Hanyuu as she was saying this was so contradictory to her tone that Hanyuu almost thought that Rika was a victim of a dubbing error. Oh you anime directors. We love you but you enjoy pissing us off don't you? You guys are like bad kittens too.

"Jeez, Hanyuu! How do you of all people trip? I would have thought that wings would probably prevent most trips from happening."

"Poor Hanyuu. So clumsy."

"..."

Hanyuu cursed inside her head. Not like cursing like all people from middle school to high school do every time they open their mouths. I mean cursing like what witches and gods do when they're ticked. And oh good friends,oh dear neighbors was Hanyuu ticked. She might have actually started cursing like a highschooler if her fear of Rika wasn't stronger than her irritation to being called clumsy.

Satoko set the tray down and took a seat next to Rika so that they both faced Hanyuu.

"Alright, Hanyuu. We can't have any more surprises. Please tell us all you know."

Hanyuu took a deep breath and began her tale. Her voice beacame more serious and Rika could have sworn that her eyes had turned red.

Deja vu.

"Hundreds of years ago, Hinamizawa was called Mahougafuchi. It was a village over run by witches. Eventualy witches and humans began to breed and nobody knew who to trust anymore. They were all paranoid that their neighbors and friends and even family members could be witches. The answer they came up with to fix this problem was the Watanagashi festival. It was a day when all the people suspected of witchcraft were captured and tortured then sacrificed."

"What! That's terrible!" Satoko blurted out and without really meaning to, spit out the cookies she was munching on.

"Yes. The Watanagashi witchhunts were not a pretty thing."

"We have a similar legend in our world. But it seems a little bit out of order."

" If something like this happened in your world, I wonder what else our two worlds share."

A sudden realization hit Rika like a ton of bricks. Indeed, everything in this world seemed to mirror theirs in a way. The Tokyo attack, the club, the Watanagashi... Did that mean...?

Oh crap.

It couldn't be. Could it?

The two other girls in the room were too caught up in the story to notice Rika's face had become paper white.

"One Watanagashi, just as the miko was about to sacrifice the witches, a powerful witch appeared before everyone. She introduced herself as the Witch of Theatre Going, Oyashiro. She displayed incredible feats of magic and claimed that she had surpassed the realms of humanity and witchhood and had stepped into the realm of gods. The witch then said that she would seal all the powers of the witches if a challenger would come forth and defeat her. The first to volunteer..."

Hanyuu hesitated a little before continuing. She took a deep breath and a huge gulp out of her cup of milk before continuing.

"The one and only volunteer was the miko. This was to be her first Watanagashi festival and her first time to kill another living being. The young miko put up a good fight but the witch was not lying when she said she was powerful. The miko almost lost. But all the villagers, both human and witch cheered her on. The challenger rose once again as the world's first magical girl: Oyashiro Ouka. Take THAT, Sailor Moon."

"Huh? So magical girls and witches aren't the same thing?"

"No. They aren't. Witches learn magic for themselves. A magical girl learns magic for others."

"May I interrupt? I need to go to the bathroom." Rika didn't wait for an answer. She just went.

And then she came back. Holding something behind her back. A drug perhaps?

"What happened next?"

"Oyashiro Ouka defeated the witch and the witch kept her promise. But the damage had already been done. The torture devices were already stained with the agony and hatred contained in the blood of the dozens of witches who were unfairly punished for sins that they might or might not have commited."

"..."

"..."

There was a collective silence. Hanyuu had learned her lesson from earlier and was not about to break the silence this time.

"Did you know her? Oyashiro Ouka, I mean." Satoko asked this question so innocently. There was no ill will behind those words. But Hanyuu looked like she'd been slapped across the face.

Hanyuu hung her head and said a simple "No." She subconciously ran her fingers across the little chip in her left horn.

Rika yawned loudly. "Mii. I'm sleepy."

Satoko yawned as well."Now that you mention it, I could sleep for a whole entire year! Man, being an all powerful figure of magical justice is not an easy job."

"You'll get used to it! I believe in the both of you. Hanyuu!"

"You can sleep all day tommorow, Satoko. I think I'll probably be cleaning out the Saiguden and clearing the damage around the shrine."

"Yeah..Sure."

"Finish the milk you two. Being heroes requires stong bones. Nipah."

They all gulped down the milk. They had no idea that Rika, being the cunning little devil that she was, added something extra into their milks without their knowledge.

Hanyuu yawned and floated lazily over to a wooden dollhouse in the corner of the room. Actually, it was more like a mansion. It was complete with six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a kitchen, a game room, a library, two living rooms and two porches. Being small had its advantages.

Satoko went and turned off the lights and proceded to her futon.

Rika curled up in her own futon and stared at the ceiling. She stayed there for several minutes in perfect silence until she was sure that Satoko and Hanyuu were both asleep.

She changed out of her pajamas and put on her green dress. She then quietly walked out the door. She made a stop in the kitchen to mix the same drug into the rest of the milk and the bottled water. These were just precautions. Enough for only tomorrow.

There was no guarantee that either of them would drink these tomorrow. Or that there would be any need to. If they didn't her whole plan might fail and all of Hinamizawa would fall before the end of the week. There was no guarantee that they would drink the tainted drinks. That, she guessed, was what it meant to abandon one's self to fate.

Once she was outside, Rika twirled her wand and changed into her Oyashiro Rika outfit as quietly as possible. There was work to be done. She needed answers. If her hunch was indeed right then Satoko was already on her way to the end. And under all this stress, the rest of the club would soon follow.

As they had done in every previous world.

The magical girl ran through the forrest. Her heavy breathing, her light footfalls, and the crying of the cicadas make for a good funeral march as any.

It was now twelve thirty. Officialy Sunday.

There was no school and no club meetings scheduled for tommorow and the curfew made it impossible for anybody to visit eachother.

It would not be until monday that the club members would notice that their numbers were cut down, but by then, the trail would have gone cold and there would be nothing the Cheering Brigade could do about it.

Or at least it would look that way.

Come on peoples! This is still Higurashi.

There's always a way. And I can say that much with absolute certainty.

Also this:

Nipah Motherfluffers.

Sorry. It had to be said.

**Side story- #1 Other Rika and Satoko's vacation. Part 1.**

"Where's Nii- Nii and Nee-Nee? Did Tokyo Magica get them?"

Keiichi looked at Satoko blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mion.

"Satoko? Are you well?" Rena put her hand over Satoko's forehead to check for a fever.

"Keiichi! Mion! Rena! How could you forget Satoshi and Shion? Satoko! Get away from them! They must have been brainwashed by Tokyo Magica!"

"Rika? You too!" Shouted Keiichi.

"Are you two playing pretend? Oh how kyuuute! Im gonna take you both..."

POW

This is the part where Rena's progression to her all mighty Take Home mode was interupted by a left hook from Satoko.

"Rika! Satoko!" Dr. Irie burst into the classroom.

"Dr. Irie! Help! I can't find my staff anywhere! Satoshi and Shion are gone! And Tokyo Magica has planted the seeds of injustice into the hearts of our friends!"

"They are both exhibiting level five symptoms. We need to sedate them and get them to the clinic."

Keiichi and Mion held the two girls tight while Irie administered the shot.


	5. A chapter so important it's got a title!

**Once again, we find ourselves in the author's corner. Alright, before I start this chapter, I got some stuff I wanna say.**

**1. Birdy, you rock. Thanks for the review. **

**2. I love all the Higurashi characters and wish them no harm. Except for Teppei. I spell his name wrong on purpose. He's a jerk and before this fic is over the man is gonna suffer. I kinda want Okonogi to suffer too but I can't send him to prison or kill him off cause three years after this, he's friends with Eva Ushiromiya. He can't be friends with her if he's dead or in jail so Okonogi's probably gonna get off easy. Stupid canon.**

**3. The above point is my answer to a question people may ask me after this chapter. This question will be something like "Do you hate these characters?"**

**4. My favorite pairings are Satoshi/Shion, Keiichi/Mion, Keiichi/Rena, Miyo/ Tomitake, Akane/Kasai. Prjoblem? And No. That isn't a typo. I spell Problem as Prjoblem because it's cool.**

**5. This will be my longest chapter yet because it's REALLY important.**

**6. Numbers annoy me. The people came for words and words must be provided!**

So take a seat and read this chapter! Read it!

Rena stood at the street corner seeing but not believing the sight right in front of her.

One of the generals, the one that was supposed to be Satoshi and Satoko's uncle, and the woman, who had been in her house that day were together, sitting on a bench, talking like old friends.

She needed to get closer. She had to know what they were saying. If it was something important, then she and the Brigade might have finally gotten the upper hand on Tokyo Magica.

But a small voice in her head, probably a strip of logic that wasn't in soldier mode like the rest of her, said stop.

Probably just as well. She was a lone girl. And completely unarmed. Mamiya was holding Rena's cleaver and the general was one of Tokyo Magica's leaders and probably quite powerful.

Yes. Logic says that Rena would be in serious trouble if she was caught.

So the only logical way to win this one is to not be caught. All her previous experience with Tokyo Magica plus the "Training" she got from Mion made Ryuugu Rena almost a pro at hide and seek.

But maybe... Right!

It should be here right about...

Screeeeech

That was the sound of a car suddenly coming to a halt. Distant enough for Rena to hear it perfectly but the villains to not be able to. She smiled and made a run for the direction of the screeching.

She rounded a corner and there it was in all its night camouflaged glory.

The delivery vehicle.

Kasai was on one side of the street opening each mailbox and taking the letters therein. Shion was on the other side doing the same.

"Shi-Chan!"

Shion turned around to see the only person in the world who called her by that name.

"Rena? What are you...? Watch out!"

Shion quickly took out a small pistol from her back pocket where she kept her taser and shot it in Rena's direction.

The bullet shot past her ear and Rena was almost deafened by the sound.

Rena was about to freak out from having her friend almost shoot her before she saw something hit the floor behind her.

A... pillow?

There was indeed a pillow with a bullet hole on the ground.

"Rena, get over here quick! The next one might not be an illusion!"

Rena didn't need to be told twice, she sprinted past all the houses that had just turned on their lights to see what the gunshot was all about. Rena was about three steps from Shion before Shion was tackled to the ground and Rena herself was suddenly gagged by a foul smelling hand.

Bang. Bang.

Two gunshots were heard.

Kasai had fired two rounds from his own pistol at Rena and Shion's attackers. But unfortunately...

"Damn!" Shion cursed as she kicked the plastic dummy off of her. "It was another illusion!"

Rena unwrapped the dirty dish towel from around her face in disgust. She helped Shion to her feet as Kasai made his way to the two girls.

"It was Teppei Houjou." Said Rena before anybody had a chance to ask any questions. "His accomplice was in my house today. She told me my father was hurt in bed resting. After she went to bed, I looked in my father's room and he was gone. Then I went to go see her but she was gone and the window was open. Then I couldn't find my cleaver so I just ran out and followed her and she met with Houjou and then I tried to spy on them but then I heard your car and..." Rena stopped for a split second to gasp for air. "...And I came over here. They must have seen me and followed me."

Shion's head spun slightly as she tried to process Rena's status report. Kasai, as always, remained impassive.

"Kasai. You'll have to finish the delivery by yourself. "

Kasai looked down in shock-or at least the most shock you could expect to see on Kasai's face-at his charge.

"That was an order, Kasai. And also... don't tell anyone about this. If I don't come back, tell people that I got sick of Hinamizawa and went back to St. Lucia's."

Kasai opened his mouth to argue but no sound came out. Shion had that look in her eyes. The same one her mother had when she wanted something done. After all these years, Kasai knew that when a Sonozaki -disinherited or not - set her mind to something, no amount of persuasion or threats would change her mind.

The bodyguard just sighed and made his way back to the mailboxes. Her mom was going to scalp him for it, and Kasai knew he would regret it but he left the girl to her own devices.

"Here, Rena." Shion held up her pistol to Rena. "We can't have you unarmed"

Rena stared incredulously at Shion for a second. Not only had Shion just dismissed the man whose job it was to keep her alive, ask that he lie if she didn't return, but also gave Rena a gun. What was with all these hints that they were going somewhere? Did she not understand that psychos were holding her father hostage and were out to kill them! Rena voiced her complaint in the most patient tone that she could manage. "What are you planning, Shi-Chan?"

"Hehehe… I just thought you could go for some cotton candy in the fridge. And afterwards, let's play hide and seek in the valley of endless treasures. I count. You got thirty seconds." Shion said this chain of nonsense with a wink then bounded off in the other direction. Rena was all alone.

"Shi-Chan…"

To anybody else, it may have sounded like Shion was innocently asking for some kind of play-date with a friend, to Ryuugu Rena, Sonozaki Shion and Sonozaki Mion; however, this was an important code that they dared not share with anybody else. Not even the other members of The Rika Cheering Brigade.

She understood with perfect clarity what she was supposed to do now. She was just taken a bit aback that Shion was planning to use that plan.

No time to lose anymore. Rena snapped out of her thoughts and bolted. Her father wasn't going to save himself.

Zoom out.

Above the houses, Teppei Houjou and his favorite creation were watching Rena and Shion separate.

"So, my master? What is our next course of action?"

Teppei silently analyzed the situation with the sharpest wit that an uneducated drunk sorcerous pimp could manage. Both of these girls were very strong candidates. His plan had been to take Ryuugu Monday and Sonozaki next week. But it seemed now he had to choose…

"In body and economy, Sonozaki takes the cake. But Ryuugu has a…"

Master…there are two of us. Why not allow me to go after Ryuugu while you take Sonozaki?

"Quiet you! I'm the brains here! Wait! While you were being a fool, I came up with a brilliant plan! You go after Ryuugu. I will take Sonozaki."

But that… Sigh… That's a brilliant Idea, Master.

"I don't need you to tell me that! I know it's a good plan! Now move!"

"Yes, Master." Ritsuko sprinted rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of Rena.

Rena was simply running down the street. Totally defenseless. Ritsuko saw this as a piece of cake. She grinned to herself as she gracefully bounded over another building.

And fell.

Gravity is such a jerk tonight.

The sound of a person falling to the ground right behind her made Rena stop for a moment and look over her shoulder.

"Mamiya!" Rena pulled out Shion's gun and shot without warning.

Ritsuko barrel rolled and popped to her feet before any damage could be done. Rena was giving her a look so full of rage that it could make the coldest of demons –including Ritsuko herself- tremble. If there was ever a time to act like a devil, it would be now. Both females understood that. Neither knew for sure what the other was capable of.

"Where is my father?" It was easy to tell that the venom dripped into every syllable of that sentence was put there completely on purpose. And it worked pretty well.

Time to turn the chessboard around, spin the roulette, hold 'em and fold 'em, Yahtzee and whatever other gambling game you could play in pajamas with a gun and a cleaver.

"Your father? Whatever could you mean?"

"Don't act dumb! I knew you were lying when you said he was resting! I knew that you lied! I want answers! Now!"

"Ehehehe! Magnificent! Simply magnificent Reeiiinaaa. Your father wasn't kidding around when he said you were talented."

That name. That name that Rena absolutely hated to be called. And there was not one lie in that sentence. Her father truly had been dating this devil. The very thought of that made her want to hurl. Rena had no comeback for this. The only signs that Rena had acknowledged that she had been spoken to were the visible clenching of her jaw and her pistol had begun to shake in anger.

Once again, her Cheering Brigade training was trying to dictate her course of action. All her instincts as a member of the club were saying "Whatever it takes to win. Shoot her. Shoot her now!"

But that strip of logic that defied her soldier way of thinking was speaking just as loud: "She has your father. Don't kill her. She's your best hope of finding him."

The part of Rena that was only a fifteen year old girl was simply confused.

Ritsuko saw this. A nice little dent in her opponent's defenses.

"He was such a kind man. I don't know what kind of a maggot queen of a wife would simply abandon him."

Bang!

That may have been the sound of a small pistol being shot. But it was the flash that would have made everyone doubt it.

As the gun shot, there was a bright flash. Like from a camera only brighter and with a bluish tint to it.

The bullet hole in Ritsuko's arm was alight with a small teal flame.

"Hehehe. Truly magnificent. You were closer to the edge than I thought you were." Ritsuko had a wide, twisted grin across her face as she said that. An expression that was conflicted between pain and joy.

The momentary surge of rage that had made Rena pull the trigger had all but vanished along with the flash. She suddenly remembered that she had a job to do. Rena turned around and ran.

Ritsuko gnashed her teeth and brought herself back to her senses. Had the wound been from a normal bullet, her arm would have already been good as new. Yet… Urghh…! Another small shock of pain ate at her shoulder as the blue flame flickered away. This was not a normal bullet wound.

Ryuugu Reina… She had the Hinamizawa Syndrome. And judging by the amount of time it was taking for the wound to close over, she was a ripening level five. But just in case…

"Reinaa…!" Ritsuko stood up and clutched the cleaver tighter. "I had a good time with your faatheeer!"

The woman started moving toward Rena in something like a drunken run. She was stumbling and tripping but she was doing it with speed. Her face bore an expression of sadistic joy that would have put the Shion of a few worlds ago to shame.

Rena did her best to not listen. She needed to focus! Focus on running. Focus on getting away. Focus on the destination.

The destination. Only the destination.

Almost there. Almost there.

Just keep running.

To Rika

Just as Rena was thinking these thoughts, Rika was thinking the same thing on her journey.

The destination. Only the destination.

Almost there. Almost there.

Just keep running.

Rika was almost there, up ahead was the bridge. Once she crossed that bridge, it was a straight five minute run to the clinic. Three minutes if she ran, which she planned to do even if her legs should fall off! This wasn't such a strange though considering that she had been a dead girl for over a thousand years. Decomposition had to set in sometime, right? But hopefully it would be after her boobs got bigger. That was Rika's current goal. Or at least her lifetime goal.

Her current goal was to cross that bridge. Too bad she doesn't watch enough anime to know that good things never happen to heroes on bridges. Poor Rika.

Rika took one step onto the bridge before she heard that awful noise.

_Aahoooooo_

A howl. A deep one. One that could only come from a huge dog.

Right behind her.

Oh fudge…

Rika sprinted across the bridge only to see a group of dogs right on the other side.

Double fudge…

Rika raised her wand. Maybe she could blast past them. She wasn't completely recovered from her earlier fight with these things but it was worth a try, right?

Bark!

Rika quickly turned around. Not a meter away from her was another group of dogs. The pack on the other side took this opportunity while she was distracted to savagely bite Rika's hand.

"Aghhh!" Rika winced and tried to kick the dog away. But it was no use. The dog's yellow teeth were clamped firmly on the magical girl's hand.

"Let… go..! With one last tug, Rika ripped her hand from the jaws of the animal and leaped away. Rika clutched her hand which was now wet in a mix of slobber and blood. She saw that she had forgotten something important in the dog's maw: Her wand. Pain wasn't such a big deal to her but what truly hurt was that she had been surrounded and disarmed so easily.

The bridge was blocked on both sides by the dogs in the gray jumpsuits. Rika was weaponless.

Double Fudge.

This was no good. No good at all.

"Rika! How nice of you to come. Aww but you're all alone. Where are your fairy godmother and the other child?"

Rika recognized that voice. She had heard its sneering tone in every single world so far. Despite his role- No because of his role in the other worlds, hearing that voice did not fill her with dread but with raw anger. Rika didn't fear a person who has unknowingly failed a thousand times at killing a single girl. But she did get angry at a man who had more than likely delivered the killing blow to her mother and father a thousand times.

Tokyo and Takano Miyo had been the one who ordered the deaths of her family and friends. But the ones who carried guns and were trained to kill were the Yamainu. And the top dog of the Yamainu-or at least his counterpart- was standing on the ropes of the bridge right in front Rika.

Especially taking into account that she believed that she would never be unlucky enough to see his smug face again, it should be no surprise that she was more than prepared to scratch his eyes out, magic or no magic.

"No answer? Very well. I can respect a person who wants to die dignified."

Rika simply stood her ground. She would not be intimidated. For the sake of the world, fear was not a commodity that she could afford. Luckily, she had a plan prepared should this ever happen. She had not forgotten who she really was. Oyashiro Rika was a cool persona but first and foremost, she was Raccoon Rika, the master of cuteness.

Bluff time. Thank you, Mion and your crazy card tournaments.

Rika stood up straight and let go of her wounded hand. She let her expression become calmer but subtracted no intensity from her eyes.

"Good afternoon to you, child of man. Pray tell what buisness you have with me." Rika was using her true voice coupled with her Hanyuu's way to address people. She needed to sound knowing. Important. Intimidating.

Okonogi raised his eyebrow at the sudden drastic change in Rika. Wasn't his target supposed to be a weak tween with a magical stick? He saw the magical stick but where was the weak tween? Was she bluffing somehow?

"Does my true personality confuse you? Do not worry. You should feel flattered. You are the only human in this world to bear witness to this transformation."

Okonogi wasn't visibly fazed, but inside he was growing alarmed.

"I didn't know that weakling had such a split personality. I must admit, I am surprised."

He walked right into her next trap. Rika smirked at the huge lie she was about to tell.

"She was not, as you say, "two faced". Furude Rika is no longer among the living. As of yesterday, every last drop of blood and magic in her body belongs to me and only me."

Okonogi's eyes widened at this and it took every ounce of Rika's willpower to keep her from bursting into a fit of laughter. This was almost too easy! Now, for the icing on the cake...

"I would like to request an alliance between myself and your organization. Child of man, take me to see the one that sits in command of your cause. My competence should be of no concern to you as I believe I have already demonstrated a small glimmer of my powers by delivering you and your fellows a living messenger. The one called Takano Miyo. As for my loyalties, let it be known that when the time comes that the world is under our control, I will personaly dispose of your measly organization as I am confident that you would attempt to do the same to me."

"What… are you?"

He was buying it! he was actualy buying it hook line and sinker! And the cherry on top…

"You may adress me as Lady Frederika Bernkastel, the cruelest witch to ever be brought into this fragment and the true queen of Hinamizawa."

DUNDUN DUUUN


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's corner**

**Thank you, you awesome reviewers! I was kinda worried about my last couple chapters. They became really serious and not very funny anymore. I'm not much of a comedy writer but the thing that made the original Ayakashisenshi cool was that it was funny but had a passable storyline to it. Mine is becoming just another one of those forgeries. Too much reason not enough rhyme.**

** It's good to know that I'm not straying too much from what Ayakashisenshi is supposed to be.**

**And to those of you who've already figured out where Tokyo Magica's hideout is, congrats. You're like two chapters ahead of everyone else.**

**And to those who have NOT figured out the nature of the Hinamizawa syndrome in this universe, I suggest you start paying more attention.**

**Well... Here we go!**

**...**

I forgot who I was gonna start with...Well that's kinda embarrassing... Hmm... Let's go with Rena! Who doesn't like Rena?

Story time, Motherfluffers!

As she had done every day before Tokyo Magica began its takeover, Ryuugu Rena trudged through the heaps of garbage. "The valley of endless treasures" was none other than the village dump.

Now that she was hiding in the dump, (playing hide and seek in the valley of endless treasures) it was time to go get the cotton candy out of the fridge.

Satoshi had not lied to Rika; they truly had found a cotton fragment. But Satoshi didn't know what truly happened. She replayed the fateful day in her head as she trudged over the familiar peaks of junk.

~~~~ W~ a~ v~ y ~ ~ F ~l ~a ~sh~ b~ a~ ck ~~~

_They were outside on a rainy noon, -Rika, Mion, Keiichi, and Rena- fighting a strange monster that was different from all the others. All of their regular weapons wouldn't work on it and they could only watch and cheer Rika on as she battled the strange beast with her magic. The magic could hurt the beast, but somehow, the beast refused to stay down._

_The creature looked impossible to beat. Then it spoke to them... Well... More like yelled in a voice that could wake the dead and kill them all over again:_

_"Oh hell no! EXCUSE ME? NUH UH! BITCH, PUH LEASE! NOB'DY POINTS A SPARKLY STICK AT MEH AND EXPECT MEH TA GO DOWN. YA HEAR MEH? MMM, NO!"_

_The team could only stare at this thing in confusion. _

_"I AM THE SMEXIEST COTTON BABE BORN FROM THE SINNERS OF DA WATANAGASHI AND I D'MAYND SUM REE-SPECT!_

_""""" ... """""_

_The members of the Rika cheering brigade were completely lost for words as their young Japanese villager brains tried to make sense of what this creature just said._

_...A cotton person..?_

_...Born from sinners...?_

_... Of the Watanagashi...?_

_What the heck kind of accent is that!_

_All these thoughts and questions raced through their minds at speeds that would put NASCAR to shame. What did all this mean? Not one person had enough time to put the incoherent statement into coherent and grammatically correct queries before the creature stuck out its gross green tongue out at them and attacked again._

_This creature was strong. Too strong. Luckily, The Rika Cheering Brigade had a coldly calculated plan of action for such a situation._

_"Run away!"_

ACK!

"Ouchy!"

The flashback ended there because our favorite kawaii otaku tripped and scraped her elbow on a sharp wooden pole. Let that be a lesson to the beloved members of my audience: Walking down memory lane while also trudging up a mountain of collected filth is never ever a good idea.

"OH REEEIIIIIINAAAAAAA I FOUND YOUUU!"

Especially when there is a mad psycho bitch with a cleaver out for your head.

Oh Snap!

Rena picked herself up and continued to move towards her hideout.

Reinaaa~ Come out and plaaay~

Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just keep moving just keep moving. Rena started to chant encouragement in her head. She absolutely could not be caught. She had gone too far. She was all alone. That was the beauty of her valley of endless treasures: Once you were in the center, you were completely cut off from the rest of the world. No sound or sight reached outside the dump. Anything could happen and no one would see. No one would hear. No one would know. Just like in the Newly Added section on YouTube or the Crossover section on Fanfiction. Completely invisible until found by some odd chance.

Rena continued to drag herself through the dump. She wished she had a flashlight or something with her. It was pitch dark and she had long abandoned the comfort that came with the village street lights, which had been reduced from a glow in the distance, to nothing but a memory of a better time. It was just as well though. Anyone inexperienced in the labyrinth that was this junkyard would have a hard time finding their way around in broad daylight. At night, navigating here was pretty close to impossible. Rena had a map in her head of where everything was. Even in the dark, the footholds and slight creaks were familiar landmarks of her precise location. She would be there soon. She had to move slowly as to not alert her enemy of her whereabouts but step by step, she was gaining more and more confidence.

She might actually make it. She might win. She had a home field advantage. She was smart and athletic and she wasn't un-armed. She might actually stand a chance against that devil!

"Reina, Could it be that you're hard of hearing?"

She ignored the woman and crouched down, straining her eyes to scan the landscape for her destination.

Her eyes were able to make out a large shape in the darkness. She knew immediately what it was. No illusion could ever come close to mimicking such a sight.

Her van. Her messed up van that had no engine, all flat tires, and was in desperate need of a paint job. One of the most beautiful sights that she had ever seen in her young life and she couldn't even see it properly.

She hurried over. She needed to get the cotton out of the fridge. That was the key to victory. The cotton. The cotton fragment in the fridge.

Tokyo Magica hadn't captured it. Rena and the Sonozaki twins had hidden it here. In the fridge.

Tokyo Magica could not have the cotton fragment. They would use it to further bring calamity to the world. But letting the rest of the brigade see it was out of the question too. Rena couldn't let them find out. Not now. Not ever.

They must never see this sin. This cotton fragment born from sin.

Her sin... Ryuugu Reina's sin.

Reina made it to the fridge besides the van. She stuck her hand in.

Nothing was there.

No! No! No!

The cotton fragment glowed every time she opened the fridge. It should be glowing now but it wasn't. Where was it!

Where was it! Where was it!

"Looking for something?"

"Yipe!"

That was the only sound Rena could make before a familiar shape appeared from behind the shadows.

That's pretty cool. It's like a secret base or something!"

Rena held up her gun at the shape. Her anger and confusion had reawakened from not being able to find the cotton fragment. "Hehe" Rena heard herself laugh in her normal voice, "It's my secret hiding place." She even felt a light and friendly smile form on her lips. "No one ever comes here…" Her voice dropped an octave from her sweet tone to a slightly more threatening one, "…Nor can anyone hear anything."

Mamiya did not seem the least bit intimidated by Rena's hinted threat. The woman just continued to walk closer to Rena."Ahahahahaa" the devil cackled, "So it's Reina-Chan's secret hideaway. I'm happy that you brought me here."

Mamiya was now not six inches away from the muzzle of the gun, but the demon held her gaze to Rena.

"Reina-Chan, there's something I've been wanting to ask you…"

Rena's finger pushed a little more weight onto the gun's trigger as she spoke her next sentence, "And what could that be?"

Rena had no time to shoot the gun before being tackled. The pistol flew out of her hands as she lost her balance.

Within seconds, Rena was on her back, looking at Mamiya Rina in her creepy brown eyes as the older woman tightly squeezed the younger one's throat in her cold hands. Rena sprawled around and managed to put her hands on Rina's side, trying, in vain, to push her off. She was rapidly becoming weaker and her already limited vision blurred.

"How does it feel? How does it feel to be suffocated? Forgotten? With no chance of escape? Once I'm done with you, I'll lock you in the fridge. See how you like it, Reeiinaaa!"

Rena understood. Understood it all. No! Unacceptable! She wouldn't die! Not like this!

That crazy energy that ran through Rena earlier revived with a vengeance. It collected in her wrist and then released itself in a bright blue glow.

Rina howled in pain and fell off Rena.

Rena picked herself up and coughed as her lungs desperately tried to reclaim the precious oxygen that they had been cruelly denied. Rena looked and looked at the scene, not believing anything. Even for someone like her, this was too much to take in. There was a blade of bluish light shining brightly and almost solidly from her forearm and curved into a broad point beyond her fingertips. The rectangular shape of it, coupled with the hooked tip, made it look like an incredible magical rendition of her old cleaver.

By the light of her new weapon, Rena could see Mamiya Rina curled into a ball on the floor, clutching her wounded side. Mamiya's fingers were red with her own blood. The cleaver was right beside her, now abandoned and reflecting the blue light of Rena's new blade.

Did she do that? Did she slice Mamiya?

To Rena's horror, Rina moved her hand and the wound has beginning to fade away. Her howls of anguish turned into cackles of amusement

Rena slashed a second time at the woman. A blue trail made its way to Rina's abdomen and pulled out as smoothly as if cutting through air. Mamiya fell, and seconds later, she twitched. Rena saw that twitch.

She was still moving. Still alive. She might attack again. She might come after her. No. She would absolutely attack again. That couldn't happen!

"Die!"

Rena jumped on top of Rina and began to plunge her blue blade into the body of the devil. A bright blue flame formed a circular shape around the two, giving Rena a perfect look at the woman.

"Die!"

Plunge

"Die!"

Plunge

Anything to win. Win at any means necessary. Die!

"Rena!"

"Just Die!"

"Rena!"

Rena raised her weapon for one last gouging when her arm was held in the air by another arm stronger than hers. Rena tried to lash out and punch whoever had restrained her but a sharp pain to her neck stopped her.

A sharp pain. To her neck.

Rena dropped and lied down beside her victim. She could only catch a glimpse of a white light before she passed out.

… Jeez, the author is a bad person. She ripped off the story then she put it in here. That's like… doubly evil. Bad Phloxie. She goes off-screen when somebody gets playfully tortured or beaten up but then makes it as graphic and detailed as possible when somebody dies? What the flip!

Wait. Getting distracted here. Back to the story!

The flames flickered out and vanished as their caster lost consciousness. Shion dropped her taser as she stared in absolute horror at what she had just witnessed.

The Rika Cheering Brigade wasn't incompetent; they had destroyed their share of monsters. This one was just… Different! It was a ritual tool devil… But it looked so... human! This creature was not mindless and disfigured like the other monsters they had fought. This one was something close to a human.

And she had just witnessed her friend, Rena murder it in cold blood. In the end, all Shion could do was taser Rena into stopping the slaughter. Shion didn't feel pity of sorrow for the creature, living in the Sonozaki family meant that death wasn't something too interesting. But as the girlier of the twins, Shion couldn't help being disgusted by such a sight. Dead people, though, were nothing to worry about.

What truly worried her were the living people.

Her sister waiting for her to come home.

Her bodyguard who was probably worried out of his mind- even if he would never openly admit it.

Her friend lying in a pool of blood, sleeping soundly after her long night.

Houjou Teppei. The man who had abused two people precious to her, sent his bitch after her friend, and was probably watching her right now.

After separating from Rena, Shion had counted to thirty before taking the long route and circling around to the other end of the dump.

Upon arriving to their rendezvous point, Shion watched Rena kill the devil. When it became apparent that Rena was losing her mind, Shion interfered and tasered her.

Shion had not once seen an illusion since the separation but she prayed that what she had witnessed before the fire went out was an illusion.

Shion quietly pondered her next course of action. Rena was in no shape to move and Shion couldn't carry her back to the village. It was too far.

The van!

Shion propped Rena's limp body up over her shoulder and made her way to the van. Rena had supplied the van with blankets, pillows, and a gas lamp shortly after discovering this place's existence.

As Shion stumbled inside, she dropped Rena's body in the make shift bed.

After crawling in the dark and feeling around for the lamp for several minutes, Shion's efforts were rewarded with the very item she was looking for. With a satisfying *click* the van's interior came alight.

Shion sat in a corner and sighed.

What a day…

Shion did not have a single scratch on her- further proof of her sister's charm- but how long could she rely on a dumb little charm like that?

Her attention suddenly went to her friend who was breathing softly on the other side of the van.

Poor Rena.

Shion had a faint idea of what had happened to Rena. But…

(Flashback)

_Shion walked behind her target. The old woman in front of her had no idea what was about to happen. _

_She had it coming though. Had it coming for a long time…_

_Shion raised her hand… Letting the familiar power gather and burst._

_The woman turned around and opened her mouth as if to scream. The scream never came though. The green light had killed her by then._

(End Flashback)

Shion shivered at that memory. She regretted nothing; it was thanks to her that Satoshi and Satoko were still well. Even if she had probably caused everything… No! No regrets!

But it was her fault wasn't it? If she hadn't killed that woman, that man wouldn't have left. He wouldn't have joined up with Tokyo Magica. Rika might have won the first time… Then nobody would be hurt… All of this was none other than Sonozaki Shion's fault…

"No!"

As Shion shouted, a window burst and shattered.

Shion stood up and walked outside. She needed to get some fresh air before she drove herself mad.

Shion stepped outside and took a look around. The glow from the van was bright enough to let her see the body of the devil there. That was unusual… Usually the devil would revert back to tool form after being killed… What a weird creature.

Or maybe… It couldn't be though…

Shion carefully stepped over to the corpse in question.

Mamiya did not look like she had been brutally chopped to bits. She did not have a single drop of blood anywhere on her body or clothes. Her face wasn't mangled of twisted. It looked like she was sleeping.

Oh Snap Crackle Pop. Shion cursed as she brought out her taser a second before finding herself held up against the outer wall of the van by her hair. A very dirty smelling man pinned her there.

"Didn't think you could get away that easily, did you Sonozaki?"

The twin tried desperately to get away but it was no use, this man had an iron grip He kicked her in the stomach just to stop her struggling anyways.

"I should thank you for knocking out Ryuugu for me. After how she destroyed Ritsuko, I didn't think I would be able to take her. But unconscious, she's easy pickings. Hahaha!"

Shion growled and tried to move, but she found that at some point, she had been tied up by a brown, leather belt.

"Now, you and her are gonna come with me. And don't you even think about trying to escape. I ain't against hitting girls. Especially big mouthed rich girls."

The man dropped Shion on the cold, dirty junk heap that held up the van and left her there as he stepped into Rena's hideout. An unforgivable, tabooed act. He appeared once again in Shion's field of vision with an unconscious Rena slung over his shoulder. In the glow from the gas lamp, Shion could make out that familiar shape and jawline.

Houjou Teppei…

Shion began to struggle once again but was stopped by a hard kick to the side of her head that made her see little flying Hanyuu's circling around. She felt a small trickle of... something liquidy trail from the kicked area down to her cheek and the side of her neck.

Dizzy from the kick and paralyzed and gagged by the belt, Shion couldn't find the energy to struggle as she was picked up and spirited away from the junkyard by this demon of a man to some unknown location. Who knows if she would ever be found.

Demoned away …

In her dizzy head, she contemplated the irony of it all… There was an irony but she couldn't quite understand where… Perhaps something from a story she once heard or a dream she once had. Maybe even another life. Another world.

The first rays of the dawn were the last thing Shion saw behind her before passing out.

* * *

**Aww! Rika didn't appear in this chapter. Dang...****Well... I hope you enjoyed this anyways. Rika is the protaginist here and I won't forget that. I just thought I'd let everybody take some attention. Plus, Shion and Rena hardly ever talk in the canon so I just thought I'd do something different. Let's face it, those two would make a pretty scary team.**

** I never liked Rina. I hated her guts since before I even found out she was evil. Sure, I didn't want her to die from the begining but I wasn't upset when she died. What really made me sad was**** that it was sweet innocent Rena who killed her. And here I am... having Rena kill Rina. Oh the hypocrisy.**

**I just wanted to set myself up for the option of a cool rooftop Keiichi x Rena battle scene. And also set myself up for a Shion x Satoshi bloodbath torture massacre later on.  
Which one I'll pick for this story will be revealed at a later date largely cause I can't decide. Give me your suggestions if you feel like it.**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, in this world, Satoshi is still around because Shion killed his aunt with magic. Just thought I'd make that perfectly clear since Shion's flashback was kinda choppy.  
**

**Bye bye! I'll be back soon~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I deeply apologize for the last chapter. It was really bad. I needed Rina to die and I needed to establish the Hinamizawa syndrome. But that probably wasn't the best way to do it. I might edit it sometime in the near future.**

**Thanks alot to my readers and reviewers. This is for you guys!**

**This chapter's gonna explain stuff so don't skip or skim! I mean it! If you skip or skim then I swear to Oyashiro, Arceus, Featherine or whoever you want me to swear by that I will hunt you down. **

**Uhm... So... Yeah, let's get started!**

"Yaaawwn!" Maebara Keiichi got up from his futon and stretched. Another bright sunny day had begun. He looked at his wall clock.

9:36 AM

Oh crap! Keiichi freaked out and quickly began turning his room upside down looking for his school uniform. He was really late. Mion was gonna think he was a big lazy moron and Satoko gets more time to plan the perfect trap to drop on his poor tender cranium. And what if Rena was late too! Knowing her, she would have waited for them until next week!Dangit Dangit!Where was that damn uniform!

"What the heck Keiichi? I can't sleep with you making all this racket!" Satoshi stomped into the room in his pajamas and clutching his big fluffy teddy bear, Chubbo. Both Satoshi and Chubbo were looking sleepy and annoyed.

"Satoshi, you stupid meat head! We're late for school!" Keiichi yelled as he kept searching for his uniform.

"Keiichi…"

"Shut up and make yourself useful! Help me find my uniform!"

"Keiichi… Your uniform is in the laundry room."

"Huh? What's it doing there! Laundry day isn't until Sunday!"

"Keiichi… What day is today?"

It took a few moments for Keiichi to process the days of the week and apply them to their appropriate positions in the grand scheme of the universe before face palming. "It's Sunday, isn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

Ring Ring

Satoshi walked over to the phone while Keiichi contemplated the epicness of his sunday fail. He picked up and tried to not sound like he just woke up. "Maebara residence, Satoshi speaking… Oh hey Mion… "

Keiichi nearly jumped at the mention of the name.

"Mion….. Mion please calm down… Just tell me what's wrong."

Keiichi began to get scared but before he could ask what's wrong, Satoshi let the phone slip out of his hand.

Keiichi put his hand on Satoshi's shoulder to get his attention. He felt Satoshi tremble. Satoshi turned around and Keiichi saw his face. He was pale as a snowflake and his eyes were wide and had tears threatening to overflow them. He clutched Chubbo tighter to his chest.

A call from Mion early in the morning… Oh no… Keiichi didn't have to be a detective to figure out what this implied.

"She didn't come back last night, did she?"

* * *

They stepped into a large, cavernous room that could easily have passed for a throne room. Probably cause it was huge and it had a really fancy looking chair on the far end of the room. Had it not been so freaking dark and scary, this place would have been a great sightseeing destination. The size of that room alone would have impressed any one, the décor would have stunned most people. But Furude Rika- Or rather, Frederika Bernkastel- remained completely stoic and didn't even bother to look around.

She was led into the overly large room by none other than Okonogi. Her stride was elegant and sophisticated, her expression was void of all emotions. If it weren't for her stature and her outfit, one would have a hard time believing she was only twelve. But since the movie "Orphan" wouldn't be made for like twenty more years…

"Good day to you, Oyashiro Rika." The gray haired woman in the tight black unitard with the big collar stepped into the room and sat on the fancy chair. She effectively succeeded in ticking off the author by interrupting her in the middle of a perfectly good reference. (And for that, she must soon suffer)

Rika had never in her life (or lives) ever seen that woman, but judging from the strong and sudden desire to tear the woman's spine out and impale her with it, this woman could only be one of the higher ups of Tokyo Magica.

Rika racked her brains for something smart to say. She needed to win the creepy lady over to be able to complete her fantasies of chiropractorial impaling. Then she thought of a cool introduction that would undoubtably have the creepy lady eating out of the palm of her hand.

Rika opened her mouth to introduce herself…

"Fifteen men on a dead chick's chest, Yo ho ho and a keg of booze~"

…But was interrupted by a drunk man's song. Not truly song like though. The song sounded like a screamo band lead singer trying to debate politics speaking in the language of humpback whales after swallowing a jackhammer after a tonsil removal.

Translation- It sucked.

It was then that the door was kicked open. In walked Houjou Teppei in a costume that gave Rika the sudden impulse to sing "The Muffin Man" though it was an impulse that she surpressed. At least Rika's singing voice was cute and a decent change from that horrible sound that could have made even deaf ears want to hang themselves. Still, am I the only one that wants to hear Rika sing "The Muffin Man"?

Rika wasn't about to sing any muffin songs- or any songs of pastries for that matter- for she was too busy gawking in shock at what Houjou was carrying. A Shion with the side of her face bloody and a Rena who looked like she had a loooong day were dropped to the floor in front of him as he kept "singing".

"Make him stop!" Begged Sonozaki Shion.

"He's terrible, He's terrible!" Cried Ryuugu Rena.

"Oh quiet ya dang critics. Ya ain't in no position to critic me, you're too TIED UP at th'moment ta BELT out any good critic talk." He then laughed hystericaly at his own puns while the two girls gave him angry and confused looks.

"What? Why ain't cha laugin at my joke?"

They just kept staring up angrily.

"You're tied up. With a belt. That was the joke."

They just kept staring up angrily.

"Shut up! Stupid kids."

The woman smirked and rose from her fancy chair. "I see we have gathered more guests tonight that I anticipated." She said as her high heels made clickity click noises on the dark blue/ purple floors as she made her way towards her henchman and his captives.

"Yup! All thanks to me! Do I get a reward?" Houjou said this with a puppy dog pout that would have made Okonogi's unit green with envy. Even as the author narrated this, in another part of the secret lair, each member of Okonogi's Wild Dog unit suddenly felt a cold chill travel down their tails.

"Fine." Nomura pulled out a pack of cigarettes and waved them in front of Teppei's face. Where she was keeping said pack of cigarettes isn't important. Let's just blame it on magic just this once without shooting blue bullets at my lazy narrative. Okay? Just put down your trollish ways and enjoy me degrading this character. "Does Teppei want this? Does Teppei want his treat?"

"Yush! Teppei want Teppei treats!" The drunk general went down on all fours and started panting with his tounge sticking out of his mouth and releasing a fine stream of slobber to the ground is shiny puddles. Indeed, nothing made a dastardly villain happy like a good old smokey Teppei treat.

What? Remember? I hate this character and am going to humiliate and hurt him any chance I get**. **

"Who wants it? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

"Me! Me! Teppei! Teppei's a good boy! Teppei's a good good boy!"

"Kyuu…" Rena whispered.

Shion looked at Rena. The orange headed teen was looking at Houjou-puppy with wide glazed eyes. Shion realized right away what was going on and scootched herself back. She didn't want to be in the line of fire when all hell broke loose.

Rena was about to burst. It was only a matter of time. Shion began the countdown in her head. Three… two… one…

"SOOO KYUUUUTE! I MUST TAKE HOME WITH MEEE!"

And we have take off. Mothers hide your lollies, lollies hide your plushies and chain restaurant owners hide your mascots. And for the love of god somebody put locks on Toys R Us!

Rena sprang up and burst free from her leather restraints. In the blink of an eye, she had Houjou in a bear hug. Rena hugged him so tightly and suddenly that Houjou screamed rainbows of colorful words which did not cease until a crunch was heard that made everybody in the room wince. Those presently watching this attempt at kidnap could only assume that that crunch was the poor man's back.

A pitch black phone cord flew at Rena from one direction as a rope came at her from another. Before either of the potential bindings reached their destination, green and blue trails of light flew across them. The cord and rope fell to the floor in pieces.

The two generals of Tokyo Magica were caught off guard but not completely surprised by the sight.

Shion was free of her bindings as well and standing right beside Rena (who stopped thinking Teppei was cute). Twisted arcs of green light traveled and danced along Shion's arm crackling like her taser while the cleaver shaped blade glowed blue on Rena's arm.

They got into battle stances with their shining magic weapons and they looked like totally baddass.

That is of course, until they yelped and their magic vanished and they fell to their knees. A syringe poked out of each girl's shoulder.

"Ohohoho~ What a mess." Takano Miyo strode proudly into the room. She had traded in her nurse's outfit and once again donned her skimpy Tokyo Magica General uniform and pointless (Cause we all know who you are, and no mask can hide your blonde bimbo douchiness) red mask. Indeed, she had been the one to inject the vaccine into Shion and Rena.

"You have a party and don't invite me? How rude." Takano ended that sentence with a snap of her fingers. At the sound of the snap, white bandages from above materialized around Rena and Shion's wrists and forced them on to their feet.

"So you escaped, Takano?" Asked Okonogi.

"No Okonogi. She's still in the cell." Said Nomura in a perfect accent of the ancient language known as 'Sarcasm'.

Rika -who had been there the whole entire time since being interrupted- found herself completely lost for words. If she asked for an explanation, she would no longer appear to be all knowing and cool and she would lose her advantage cause coolness was an important advantage anywhere and to anyone!

Also, how come she needed a stick to be magic when they had freaking glowing arms! Everybody glowed but her! Even Akasaka! Being a lolli sucked sometimes.

The only thing that could save her plight was either a growth spurt or…

"You know it's hopeless to struggle." Takano said to the immobile Shion and Rena, " I injected you with a special potion called H173 that cuts down magical abilities. I invented it myself to combat the effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome that turns humans into mages. The syndrome was discovered by my grandfather."

A villain's monolauge. Those are good for explaining stuff to anybody.

"You see, the Hinamizawa Syndrome is a supernatural disease found only in Hinamizawa. It can cause and is caused by sudden bouts of anxiety and anger, but what makes it interesting is that it makes people able to use magic. Unfortunately, people with this disease eventualy lose control of their magic. The magic then destroys the mage from the inside. It's a slow and painful process."

Rika's hunch was correct; this world has it too. She was not at all happy about being right. Shion and Rena didn't seem too stoked either. Rika suddenly decided that she was alright without glowing. Magical hoes were good.

This time Okonogi joined into the evil taunting. "We knew that you two would be of the first to succumb to the disease, after all, you already did, didn't you?"

"You don't know anything!" Shion snarled.

Teppei managed to pick himself up to join in on the villaining. "Our people found some dirt on the both of ya. And a know what? Ryuugu was the one who we thought would go first and we was right! And ya know something else? Ryuugu broke my favorite toy and dislocated my back! I say, torture her first!"

Rika's eyes widened. Shion and Rena being caught wasn't part of the plan. In fact, screw plans! She needed to get them all out of there now! Her wand was under Okonogi's cape. She just had to tip toe over.

Tip toe tip toe…

Nomura spoke " Fine, Teppei. But here's an idea." Nomura whispered into Houjou's ear and Houjou's beady eyes lit up.

"Oh I like it! Good idea!"

Rika reached for Okonogi's cape. So close. Soo close.

Thwap!

Of course…

Rika flew backwards into the fancy chair which twisted and contorted until it was wrapped firmly around Rika, allowing her no movement from the neck down.

"Rika!" Screamed Shion and Rena who had just now realized that she was there.

"You dumb girl. Was it this that you were after?" Okonogi twirled her wand between the fingers of his left hand. In his right hand he held the rope that had only seconds before been used to whip Rika across the room and probably left a memorable bruise across her tummy.

Rena and Shion bagan to struggle again. They weren't about to let these guys get away with hurting Rika.

"Summer of 1981." Nomura stated. To Shion and Rika's surprise, Rena immediately stopped her flailing."You remember what happened right?"

Rena held still and looked down. Her shoes suddenly became very interesting to look at. She didn't want to hear anymore. Then her elbow started to itch.

"You didn't see anything wrong then, did you. You thought he was just a friend. You actually liked him didn't you?" Nomura continued taunting. Rika and Shion were silent and completely in the blank about what was going on.

Right... She had scraped the elbow in the dump earlier...

"Then you found out she was pregnant. And you still didn't say anything."

The elbow was itching so badly now but she dared not raise her head to check to see how bad it was.

"And when your father got the official divorce document in the mail, all you did was hold him while he cried over that skank." It was then that Nomura violently grabbed Rena by her bangs and forced her head up. "We saw the pictures. You look alot like her, Ryuugu Reina. And her fashion company makes such adorable clothes. We hear you like adorable things. You must take after her."

Rena's inner dam busted and the flood released all its water out of her eyes. "Shut up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and felt the back of her throat begin to sting from the force of the scream. Rena's elbow stung worse now and she looked at it.

Her skin crawled.

No litteraly crawled and moved. The red wound was moving around and itching violently. Rena took a closer look at it and screamed.

Maggots. hundreds of them. Little white maggots crawling around the wound.

"A maggot queen gave birth to a maggot princess that crawls around the lowliest dumps. How fitting." Nomura slashed at Rena's stomach with an unknown weapon. She cut clean through Rena's shirt and into the skin above her belly button. Rena screamed in pain. It hurt it hurt it hurt.

"Rena!" Shion and Rika shouted.

Rena looked down at the fresh wound. The blood dripping from her stomach was also full of little white crawling maggots. The red puddle that was forming on the floor was full of maggots. The stain spreading over her white shirt was full of maggots. Her blood from her filthy tainted mother was passed on to her. Ryuugu Reina's blood was filthy and tainted. Full of maggots. Full of filth. It was Icky.

Icky... All Icky.

She kept screaming until Teppei put his big smelly hand over her mouth. She smelled his awful breath way too close to her.

"Do you want the maggots to go away?"

Rena bit her lip and stopped herself from screaming. It was a trick. It had to be a trick. It was just an illusion. Her eyes were decieving her. It wasn't real! None of it was real!

The itch just increased in intensity. The wound on her stomach was begining to itch over the fresh pain. It was like her entire body was crawling with those things. Were they eating at her? Were they nibbling away at the walls of her veins and arteries? Hurt... So much hurt. Rena bit her lip to stifle the wimpering. Icky... So Icky...

Teppei grinned evily at the girl who he was torturing. It was beginning to get boring though."If you want it to stop, tell us something interesting. Like how did Rika and Satoko suddenly get stronger?"

"Leave her alone already you jackasses!" Shion could not stand to watch this anymore.

Teppei waved his hand and a strange shadow appeared in front of Shion. "I was mostly drunk whenever I saw him so it might look off but whatevers!" The shadow began to take a familiar shape.

"Satoshi?"

For indeed the shape had become a mirror image of Shion's one true love and object of several fantasies, songs and like a million fanfictions from a million demented writers.( You know who you are and we love you for it!)

The thing that looked like Satoshi smiled a warm Satoshi smile that gave Shion instant comfort. That is, of course, before he drove a knife into Shion's arm.

* * *

**Le Gasp!**

** How can our heroes escape this?**

**Can Rena and Shion hold out under Tokyo Magica's torture? **

**Will Teppei ever get his smokes?**

**Why am I asking YOU these questions?**

**All these questions will be answered and more on the next instalment! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Stupid stupid stupid! **

**I was working on this story and I was already like two thousand words in and le wild power outage erased all of chapter 8. I should have saved. I'm such a dummy. Oh well… This is the chapter that shall now be known as chapter 8 and it is WAY different from the original which none of yalls will be able to see and I can't even properly remember.**

**As always, Thank you to those that read and those that review.**

* * *

"I'm from another world!"

All eyes in that room instantly fell on Rika. She had long since dropped her plain, boring face, her face was one of seriousness and determination with a flaming anger in her violet eyes. Surely she couldn't be lying, could she?

The two members of the Rika Cheering Brigade were ashamed of themselves for being caught. Had the previous night gone differently, Rika would not have had to reveal her secret to save them. They had been more of a nuisance than anything else anything else lately. They of course knew this to be the truth. They were in the way. And they also knew the bigger. more important truth: Rika was from another world.

The Generals of Tokyo Magica were not convinced however.

"Preposterous! What do you take us for, Oyashiro Rika?" Takano scoffed at Rika.

As always, Teppei drunkenly laughed at the poor girl's efforts "As if that could ever be true! Bwahaahaa! If You're just thinking that trying to lie yourself free is gonna work then you got another thing coming, brat! You don't get to be a General of Tokyo Magica by being gu.. gubl ...gubillable"

Okonogi just chuckled.

The only General who had not made fun of Rika's attempt to save her was Nomura. She raised her eyebrow and but her hand under her chin in a parody of "The Thinker" statue. Her paleness and gray hair and stony heart made her a good actress to play any part that involved her being a rock. There's a possible future in case the whole "world domination" thing doesn't work. "I've had enough of this! Okonogi! Call your men and have them take the prisoners to the dungeons!" Yelled Nomura.

"As you wish General Nomura." If Okonogi was surprised at having Nomura order him to put the prisoners in the cells, then he didn't show it at all as he took a crystal ball out from behind his cape. He pressed the crystal ballot his pointed hear and a static sound was heard- The sound you get when there is bad reception or somebody doesn't want to talk to you so they crunch a bag of potato chips over the phone… and that, boys and girls, is why we text..

"Yes this is General Okonogi. Over."

The crystal ball answered. It seemed to be somewhat like a magical walkie talkie. *Static* "Ruff"

Oh… So in this world, dogs use walkie talkies. Nice.

"Send two to pick up three prisoners and take them to the holding cells. Over"

""Arf"

Yes. That is all. Over."

"Arf"

"No I have nothing to say to you, Rover. Over."

"Arf arf!"

"What did you say Rover?, Rover? There is no way! You're joking right? Over."

"ARFARFARF!"

"Okay okay! I have been busy lately! And it's not like you've ever tried to tell me!"

"Arf!"

"Oh…. You did?"

"Arf!"

"Oh. Well I'm sorry."

"Arf! Arf arf arf!"

"That's what your mom said last night!"

"Arf!"

"Don't you bring my mother into this!"

Arf arf!

"Okay okay okay. Look everyone…" Okonogi said to everyone in the room, "I need you to stay quiet and when I give the signal, I need you to… *Whisper whisper whisper*..."

* * *

"Ruff..." The dog named Buddy said sadly as he made his way to the main room. He was obviously having one of those days; His gray jumpsuit was wrinkled and was crusty with dried brown blood stains, much like his muzzle. His coat of fur had none of it's usual sheen. He had bag under his eyes and had yet to wipe the yellow residue that you get from sleeping which nobody knows what they're called but shall henceforth be addressed as "Eye boogers". His usually perked up, poited ears her drooped and his tail looked like it would not wag in happiness today.

His friend, Rover walked beside him quietly. Rover had a much healthier look about him than Buddy but seeing his friend in such a state had made him quite ashamed of his own well groomed appearance.

The halls were completely empty and all that could be heard were the soft clicks of their claws on the purple linoleum tiles.

"Arf arf" Said Rover in an attempt to cheer his friend up.

Buddy didn't seem moved. He just kept moving in that sad zombified state until they reached the mail hall where they were supposed to pick up the prisoners. Poor Buddy. Rover opened the door to the hall.

It was dark. It was always dark. Buddy walked in as Rover held the door open.

"Surprise!"

The room became lit up. A rain of confetti showered from above as party favors popped. Buddy looked at the smiling masked faces of the four Generals and three smiling faces of young girls; two being held up by their arms with their toes just barely touching the floors and the third wrapped in a contorted chair. And almost all of the Wild Dog unit was there too.

"Happy birthday, Buddy." Smiled Okonogi. All the room howled and cheered for him and Buddy felt himself begin to cry. Buddy looked beside him to Rover. Rover's bulldog face smiled and winked at him.

And it was a great party. There was awesome music like "Who let the dogs out" and "Big bad wolf" and much more. They ate kibble and bacon bits on the snack table and there was bacon grease for drinks in case the dogs wanted to get REALLY loaded.(Supplied by Teppei)They danced and sang alot too. And with some help from Teppei's "Special Juice" Buddy even got to dance with Takano.

It was a great party. In the end, everybody held up a large cake to him. Steak and gravy flavored complete with five wax candles . They howled and sang "Happy birthday.". The girl in the twisted chair even sang "happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo. You look like a puppy and you smell like one too!"

"Make a wish, Buddy!" Okonogi cheered.

Buddy once again felt his eyes well up with tears of gratitude. He closed his eyes and smiled as he thought of his wish. He turned around and wagged his tail near the flame. The air created by the power of the wagging tail blew out the candles.

Everybody cheered and clapped/ "Pachi pachi"'d at the birthday dog.

Buddy went on living from then. He had a long and happy life. Even when he was old and gray and on his death bed, he could still remember his birthday and smile.

It is said that Buddy died with a smile on his face and was buried with a smile on his face. Who knows? Maybe even in death, the memory of that day is just as strong.

Happy birthday, dear Buddy. Happy birthday to you.

* * *

That didn't mean nothin! Ha ha! Wasted yall's time! Trolololol. Back to the story!

* * *

"That was a great party!"

"Yeah! We should have a party for all the Wild Dog units!"

"You said it, man! That was amazing!"

The Four Generals were sitting in bean bag chairs, eating the leftovers from the party.

"Hey... Aren't we forgetting something?" Asked Takano

"Nope!"

"Aw yeah! I was gonna totally say something like all cool and evil and stuff." Said a slightly stoned sounding Nomura.

"Huh? What *hic* What were ya gonna say?

"Yeah, spill Nomura."

Nomura hiccuped and sprawled back on her bean bag chair. "Oh yeah! I was gonna say to conquer this place then we should like totally take over Oyashiro Rika's world, then all the worlds. Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"Wow. Conquer all worlds. That's deep, man. That's real deep." Contemplated Teppei

"I know right?" Said Miyo

"What do you think, Oyashiro Rika?" Nomura asked.

...

Nomura's question was met with total silence.

"Oh. Rika must be taking a nap. Kids can't handle adult parties so I let them go and told them to go to their rooms."Said Takano. :But Rika said she didn't want to go so I gave her her toy that Okonogi confiscated. And Then she went without any trouble." Explained Takano as she took another swig of Teppei's "Special Juice".

"Oh. Okay then." Said Nomura who's head was pounding too hard to figure out what Takano just said.

* * *

"That party was freakin epic!" Exclaimed Shion.

"Yeah." Said Rena obviously distracted.

Rika was watching them both carefully. Something was off and had been off ever since they escaped from Tokyo Magica's hideout. They were now walking through the front door of the clinic. Luckily, Irie's clinic wasn't too long a walk from the hideout.

Irie was there going through a filing cabinet when he heard the door opening. When he turned around, he was met with a shock that almost made his heart stop. Which would have been really unfortunate considering he was the only doctor in Hinamizawa at that moment.

"My goodness! What happened to you!"

"Do you mean the dog bites on Rika's hand, the wounds that Rena has across her gut and elbow, or the dried blood and engorged bump on the side of my head?" Asked Shion.

Rika explained her side of the story until the part where Shion and Rena were about to fight Tokyo Magica with magical weapons that they created...

Irie damn near fainted right then and there. He interrupted Rika's story and went to his desk and started flipping through the pages of a notebook. "Alright. No appointments scheduled until Wednsday. I hope that's enough time."

"""Enough time for what?""" Asked the three of them.

"To examine Shion and Rena."

"""For what?""" Once again. all together

"Rika. Let's treat you first. Wait for me here. You two, I need you to go wait in the rooms down across the hall. You know? The ones with the beds that aren't visible to windows."

Rika stayed with Irie while Shion and Rena moved on to nearby room. As soon as Irie heard a door close down the hall, he locked the door. He sat on his rolling chair and took out a paper and pen from his desk. He faced Rika. The phone started to ring.

Irie unplugged it without even answering. There were to be no interruptions for the next few days.

"Rika, please tell me again exactly what happened last night."

* * *

The phone went dead after the second ring. Frustrated, Sonozaki Mion slammed the phone down.

Since that morning when she overheard Kasai tell the news of Shion's desertion to her grandmother, Mion hadn't been able to get rid of the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

Shion told her hundreds of times that she hated St. Lucia's. Shion said it was snippity and uptight and there were no cute boys to look at because it was an all girl's school. Shion had gone on an endless rant about how all the girls took any opportunity to make fun of everyone and how everybody there was a total asswipe priss. Apparently, in her time there, Shion had only made one friend and that friend didn't even talk to anyone and was the one who was bullied the most. Shion said that she hated that school so badly that she cut class as many times as she could in an attempt to get expelled. That plan backfired when they punished her by giving her extra homework and more classes to make up for the hours she missed.

All in all, Shion considered moving to Hinamizawa the best life choice she ever made. Especially considering that she got to meet Satoshi here.

Could it be that the Tokyo Magica attacks drove her away? Mion always saw Shion as the more stubborn one; once Shion got an idea in her head, there was no persuading her to change her mind. Shion had sworn to fight for Hinamizawa until the very end like the rest of them! She had fought alongside them and shown off her bravery and determination to win so many times. Like true member of the club.

So how come she left?

It made no sense. And after making four phone calls, Mion was starting to get suspicious.

The first call had been to a bit panicky. She called Keiichi's house crying. From the sound of it, Satoshi was crying too. He clearly had about as much understanding of the situation as she had. She and Keiichi talked a bit after Satoshi started crying. Eventually, she said she would call Rena to tell her the news. Keiichi suggested that she start her normal morning routine so that nobody would get suspicious. After all, they wouldn't be talking as freely if they knew Mion was paying attention.

After greeting everyone as usual, she went to the kitchen for a breakfast of toast followed by a trip to the bathroom for a bath. Once she was certain that she had done everything normally and had confirmed with her grandmother that there was nothing important to do that day, Mion made a call Rena's house.

She dialed the buttons and waited for her friend to pick up. No answer. The phone just kept ringing until Mion decided that no one was going to answer. How suspicious. With the curfew and all, there would be no reason for anybody to be out of the house and unable to answer the phone. Rena's house wasn't as big as hers or Keiichi's but it was still a generous size for her and her father. Perhaps they had been unable to get there in time? Maybe they were both asleep?

Mion tried again to Rena's house but was met with the same result.

Same story with Rika and Satoko's place. No answer. It just kept ringing. Satoko and Rika's house was something like a glorified treehouse. It was too large to be called a treehouse though. It was more like a suite. It had closets and a kitchen and a bathroom and a main room. But still! Any ringing noise would instantly wake them up!

It was past noon already. Who would still be asleep at this hour?

Who was left? Who did she still have to call?

Irie.

Mion had called Irie. Two rings and then silence.

"Damnit! What in the name of frosted flakes is going on!"

"I don't know. You tell us."

Mion looked in surprise to her window. Climbing in through the window was Maebara Keiichi, smiling that the idiot he was, right behind him was Houjou Satoshi also coming in through the window.

Mion was used to seeing Shion going out the window but Keiichi coming in through the window was only something that only happened in Mion's fantasies. If Shion was here, she would have bee able to appreciate Satoshi coming in through the window too.

Wait... Whoa! Two boys in her room! It had been such a long time since she saw either of them in casual clothes. Keiichi looked so hot sleeveless and those shorts... No! Bad Mion! Quit thinking those thoughts!

"What are the two of you doing here!" Yelled Mion a bit louder than she intended.

Keiichi was caught off guard by the sudden hostility. "We came over to keep you company, that's all."

"What if you'd gotten caught! There's a curfew out for a reason you know!"

"Screw the curfew! What're they gonna do? Arrest us!"

While Mion and Keiichi were enjoying their love patter session, Satoshi shuffled to the part of the room that seemed to be Shion. He knew cause it kind of smelled like picked up a plushie. He thought it was weird because Shion didn't seem like the kind of girl that would like... Holy snap!

Satoshi dropped the plushie, realizing what it was. Mion and Keiichi noticed this and quit arguing only to laugh. Satoshi's face turned a bit red. He picked up the plushie. Clearly homemade. He held it and hugged it. He took it with him and sat down in front of Mion.

"Tell us everything." Satoshi was hardly ever that commanding and it was weird that the one time he would be commanding would be when he was in a girl's room holding a miniature version of himself. Keiichi instantly sat down next to him.

Mion took a deep breath and told her story.

* * *

Shion sneezed.

"Bless you." Muttered Rena. She looked lost in her own thoughts. Shion was feeling a bit uncomfortable. They'd been stuck in there for who knows how long and Rena's silence wasn't helping her boredom.

"Connections."

"Huh?" After an endless silence Rena said a random word out of nowhere. Weird.

"They said they had connections. They knew my story. They even knew about the said they had someone dig it up."

"Yeah. And?"

"Hinamizawa is supposed to be cut off from the world. Tokyo Magica is here in Hinamizawa. They should be cut off too. And they knew you liked Satoshi. That's why Houjou chose him to stab you."

"So? I don't get it." Shion was now even more uncomfortable. She found herself wishing that Rena had never talked at all.

"Only me and my father knew my story. But I never told my father about the maggots. Only the doctors in Ibaraki knew about the maggots. They would have had to ask one of my doctors about that. But for them to know to ask my doctors in Ibaraki, they would first have to know that I used to live in Ibaraki."

"They knew things about you that they shouldn't have. Couldn't your father have told them you were in Ibaraki?"

"They only kidnapped my father yesterday afternoon. He was there in the morning. That isn't enough time to get to Ibaraki and steal my files or interrogate my doctors and then come back." Rena took a deep breath. She didn't know if it was a good idea to mention the next part. " They knew you like Satoshi. Besides Mion, who else knows about your crush?"

Shion's eyes widened. Everyone knew. She had confessed her life in front of her entire family once before. And that confession had cost her three fingernails.

"My family. My family knows."

"So they knew my story. They could only know that if they had connections in the government that could get them the information fast. But that connection would have to be within Hinamizawa. And those connections should also know about your feelings for Satoshi. Who fits that description?"

Shion gulped. The only people she knew with those kind of connections were right under her nose. She couldn't believe it."The Sonozaki."

"Shion. I'm sorry to be telling you this. I didn't think about it until now. But they were also the ones who told us not to go out. With the village off the streets, Tokyo Magica has much more room to move in. All that happened last night proves it..."

Shion finished the sentence for her. "My family... They're behind everything."

"Shion? Do you remember what Takano said? About that disease? THe Hinamizawa Syndrome? The one that turned people into witches. Could it be that the Mahougafuchi witch hunts were actually..."

Shion gasped. "They were killing regular people who just happened to have that disease!"

"Yeah... if your family is involved in this, do you think they know about that disease?"

"I don't know. But Tokyo Magica wants to take over the world right? They only came here to steal the ritual tools and they only stayed to test them out!"

"Going to all that trouble cutting us off when they just wanted to kill us for an experiment? Isn't that odd? I don't think our houses could stand up to giant destructive monsters. But they only go after people that go outside. No. They don't go after Kasai. They go after us. They target us. Why is that?"

"Because we're the only ones who actively stand up to them?"

"Exactly. And the Sonozaki agreed to let us go out as the town delivery service. To make examples of us. If Tokyo Magica destroyed us, everyone would see that standing up to them would get you killed. Also, nobody would want the job of delivery. People would grow hungry and desperate and the weak ones would even die."

"Takano said that the disease activates when people are really upset."

"Once we die, people's powers would awaken. Then all Tokyo Magica or the Sonozaki would have to do is give them food or torture them or somehow convince them to join them. And if people try to resist, the ones that don't want to resist will fight the resistance. It'll be the Mahougafuchi Witch hunts all over again. No one will know who to trust"

"An army of witches... And When they take over, the only ones with experience in government functions is the Sonozaki."

"Yes. That's their plan. The Sonozaki and Tokyo Magica will reign at the top. Hinamizawa will be their attack dogs. That's why we can't let ourselves die."

"Rena... What Takano said about people dying because they couldn't control their magic...?"

Rena sighed. She looked at the back of her wrist and concentrated. At her command, her blue cleaver weapon appeared.

"No matter what happens, I won't die until Hinamizawa is safe. If we are going to die anyways, I want to die after I've seen Tokyo Magica die."

Shion looked at her own hand. She was far more experienced with the magic than Rena but Rena still felt more dangerous. If they were witches, then Rena was definitely the stronger one. She didn't like that. Her hand glowed with her green lightning and the familiar crackle of electricity filled Shion's ears.

"I like the way you think Ryuugu. If we're already terminally ill, then let's bring the fight to them."

* * *

**This cannot end well. Seriously though. This is three days after the Kira episode and already we have a huge building conflict. Rena and Shion are basically about to declare war on the Sonozaki. What a twist!**

**Also, has anyone noticed that Satoko hasn't even been mentioned in like three chapters? I promise to bring her back with a bang!**

**See you next time**

**With love, **

**Phlox Apollyon.**

**_beep_  
**

**Ooh! My popcorn's ready!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I is high on McDonalds coffee and Creepypastas and Stephen King books and couldn't sleep. So I'm about to write chapter nine at 3 in the morning and see how it goes. Don't blame me if something goes horribly wrong, blame King Kong cause he got nothin on me.**

**Also, special thanks to Partial Insanity. You're a huge help with my errors and I don't find it annoying at all. I really want this story to be good.**

**Also, people who read are thanked too. You know who you are. **

**I guess this could be called a filler chapter. Nothing cool or explosive happens but this chapter pretty much sets everything in motion, So it's important. Just like Mion's phone calls in the last chapter, if she had done it in any other order, the story would have spun out very differently.**

"And that's it."

Mion finished telling the events of the past few hours to her friends. Not that there was much to tell. Keiichi was trying to pay attention to every detail, playing it like a therapist listening to a patient's sad tale of distress to find the best way to help said patient. Satoshi, on the other hand, was treating it like a detective from one of the books on Keiichi's mom's bookshelves- holding on to every detail in hopes of finding a clue to Shion's whereabouts that did not involve her desserting their cause. After racking his brains for anything out of place in Mion's testimony and finding diddly squat, Satoshi punched the floor and shouted in anger.

"Penny for your thoughts, Satoshi?" asked Keiichi in concern after his friend's outburst.

"It doesn't make any sense! Why the hell would Shion just up and leave without any warning at all! It's wrong! All wrong!" That's when Satoshi got up and stormed out the window, catching his foot on the frame and falling face-down then getting up and storming off again. Keiichi had just wasted a perfectly good penny. Or wait... Was it 'yen' for your thoughts? Aw the heck with it! You know what I mean!

Mion and Keichi just stared at the window in silence for a few minutes, not sure what to make of Satoshi's reaction.

"Keiichi," said Mion, finally breaking the millionth awkward silence that the spazzoid of an author keeps placing in the story like five times per chapter, "She's alright now isn't she? She's in a safe place where she can't get hurt...Right?" As she was speaking, her voice sounded forced and chokes and some tears found their way of of her eyes and down her cheeks. Keiichi scooted closer to her and without even thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around his crying best friend.

And that's how tough, tomboy Mion found herself weeping in Keiichi's arms. For this was not only a small slice of fan service for all the KeiMi fans, but also a testament . A testament to how poor Mion felt after being abandoned by her other half and how broken she felt after being separated once again and how Keiichi is a good friend to hold Mion together at such a moment.

He whispered to her, "Yeah Mion. She's safe. And so are you. It's all okay."

The Wizard of words hath cast such a lovely soothing spell. I could write a whole freaking fanfiction about these two. But since there's a million people out there who are better at writing KeiMi stuff than me and they are doing a pretty damn good job at it, for the sake of this lone story I'll be moving on.

* * *

"What?" Rika could not believe what she'd just been told. Again, you'd think that with what Rika had been through in her hundreds of lives that stuff wouldn't surprise her anymore. But of course, there is a sea of unexplored Kakeras out there that enjoys trolling her. This Kakera is no different in that aspect.

Rika had just gotten through telling her story to Irie. Irie responded by saying that she was free to go but that he would keep Shion and Rena in quarantine until Wednsday. Her experience in other worlds immediately screamed "Irie you total ass that is a BAD IDEA worthy of an award and a kick to your mouth that would send your teeth raining upon the heads of the people in a land far, far away."

But "What?" was the closest equivalent that was within her character of 'Innocent twelve year old'.

"It's only for a few days. I need to confirm how bad the disease is and I want to give them some potion to calm them down a bit. They'l l be under sedation the whole understand, Rika."

Irie had good intentions but Rika was still completely against such a stupid plan. When she said nothing and walked out of the clinic, he assumed that to mean 'yes'. It is impossible to know just how long Rena and Shion were listening- or that they were listening at all for that matter, but because of the events that followed, it's a fair assumption. But this section of this chapter is still Rika's so let's focus on her.

In the time it took the author to create a foreshadowing that was totaly unnecessary, Rika made it across the bridge and back to her house. She went inside to find Satoko and Hanyuu knocked out on the floor of the kitchen with two glasses of milk spilled all over the floor. By the smell of it coupled with the summer heat, those two had been there for a good five hours. Satoko had always been an early riser. Come to think of it... The one time Rika had woken up before Satoko had been three days ago after the magical girl dream.

So the weirdness had been in the air even then.

Rika picked up Hanyuu by her wings and cradled her in her hand. Hanyuu tossed and turned a little bit- which was so freakishly cute that even Rika had to smile a little bit- but eventually, the little pixie girl made herself comfortable on the palm of Rika's hand. Rika proceeded to gently place Hanyuu back into the dollhouse bed. On a rare whim of kindness, Rika put a tiny quilt over Hanyuu.

After she tucked Hanyuu in, she picked up the glass and cleaned up the smelly milk mess. Satoko was too heavy to move without disturbing her so even though she felt pretty bad about it, Rika shook Satoko a bit to wake her up.

"Satoko. Satoko. Wakey wakey."

Satoko's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and yawned loudly. "Rika? What am I doing in the kitchen? What time is it...? What in the name of cheese and crackers did you do to your hand!"

Satoko's attention had obviously gone to the white bandage on Rika's right hand. Rika wanted to lie and say that she cut it on one of the tools or something in the shrine but that story alone had more holes in it than a slice Swiss cheese. Satoko had invoked the name of cheese when questioning her, lying with cheese while being questioned with cheese would be an unforgivable sin which no god or witch or dairy product would ever forgive.

"Doggy attacked and I got to go to Tokyo Magica's lair and we had a party and Rena and Shion came to my rescue but got all caught up and they're with Irie and Irie gave me a bangage for my boo boo. Nipah."

"Uhm... Okay? So what's for lunch?"

"I have a craving for cheese and crackers."

_Rumble _

A sudden crack of thunder made the two magical girls leap up like startled cats. Any higher and they would have dug their nails into the ceiling "Kyaa! What was that!" Shouted Satoko.

Rika stepped towards the window and looked outside. Just as she suspected, the sky was gray and the ground was beginning to darken as hard patterns of water painted quickly over it in wet circles.

"Mii. And it was so nice outside a few seconds ago."

"It's raining?"

"Looks like a storm. It came very fast though. Mysterious. Mysterious."

"Rika. We should stay inside."

Rika stepped away from the window and nodded. Their last experience with weird weather had not yet been forgotten.

* * *

Satoshi had not the faintest idea where he was going. He didn't even know how long he's been walking but he just kept walking. He kept his eyes on his feet. If he looked up, he would see a tree. Though he couldn't see it himself due to his colorblindness, trees in the summer tend to be green. Green made him think of... Damn it! Just look a the shoes, kept trying to tell himself. he soon realized, however, that if he kept looking down he would see his shoes stepping on grass. If his friend's words could be trusted, grass was also green.

Gack!

Another thing about looking at the ground while walking: Trees tend to teleport right in front of you because they like getting backrubbed by the heads of poor dumbasses who weren't paying attention falling on them. Our dear friend, Satoshi is one such dumbass.

"Stupid tree. Stupid Shion. Stupid life! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Satoshi was (in case you couldn't tell) furious. His angry outburst at the sky would not go unheard as a the sky overhead became gray as a thunder bellowed in the distance. Within seconds of that bolt of thunder, droplets of water -tiny at first but then monsterously huge- fell down from above. A weather fit for Satoshi's mood.

_patter patter- RUMBLE- patter patter_

He tried to tell himself that he didn't feel betrayed. That he hadn't been abandoned. That the wetness he felt on his face was only the rain and nothing but the rain. Sadly, all of the above was wrong.

_patter patter patter patter _-_RUMBLE_ _RUMBLE _-_patter patter patter_

He finally noticed where he was. It was the swamp. The Mahougafuchi swamp. Satoshi curled up into a ball underneath the tree that he slammed into. He wanted to make himself as small as possible. He found that he became much smaller when he put his thumb into his mouth and shut his eyes tight. He heard once that being under a tree was a dangerous thing to do during a storm, but honestly folks, do you think the boy sucking on his thumb really cared about the possibility of being struck by lightning at this point? Especially considering...

_Rumble_

...That here in Hinamizawa, there are worse things to fear than a storm.

* * *

After leaving Mion, Keiichi had gone out searching for Satoshi. He spent quite a few hours searching the forests surrounding the village. He couldn't search the streets or he could be in trouble. When it started to rain, he decided to go home. Maybe he would find Satoshi there playing with Chubbo. As he was about to turn back, he heard a scream.

Keiichi sprinted to the direction he heard the screaming from. Finally arriving to a dead end as he entered the Mahougafuchi Swamp.

Seeing nothing, Keiichi thought about turning back. Of course, before he could turn back, he noticed a faint silvery shine close to the more shallow end of the swamp.

If he had come even a second later, the storm would have surely sunk the shiny object down into the murky depths of the swamp, never to be seen again. But in this timeline, Keiichi came and pulled the object out from the muddy grip of the swamp before it sank.

What was the object you ask? Well, how should I put this...?

It was the motherfluffing Baseball Bat! Maebara Keiichi pulled out Satoshi's baseball bat from the swamp! There! I said it! Why did you make me say it? Poor Satoshi! And No! I am not too buzzed to write! I can handle my caffeen... Caffien... Caffein... Why do I get the feeling that I'm spelling it wrong? Strange... Oh right. Poor Satoshi!

And the Higurashi cast had a rainy afternoon. Oh yeah... No Satoshi. That kid is never around when you need him.

* * *

**Other Rika and Satoko's vacation- part 2**

"Wow! Hanyuu got so big!"

"Hanyuu! You're adorable no matter what size! But mii! Where are your wings?"

The ghostly Hanyuu had come to the clinic to visit Rika. What she had not expected was to find that Satoko could see her and Rika was actually complimenting her with actual factual honesty. She didn't need to be an all knowing goddess to know that something fishier than the pacific ocean was in the air.

They asked her questions. She answered as honestly as possible.

"Mii. So we're in another world?"

"Whoa! That is so cool!"

"Hauu auu."

Hanyuu didn't know what to think of this situation. On one hand, She didn't have her Rika anymore. But on the other hand, this Rika was a total sweetie. She could try to get her Rika back but that would mean more kimchi and could keep this Rika but that would be like betraying her Rika. What a conundrum.

Rika got out of her hospital bed and gave Hanyuu a tight glomp. "Mii! I can actually hug you with both my arms!Nipah!"

"Hey, if there isn't any Tokyo Magica around, then I bet we could go to Okinomiya for Angel Mort! I wanna see Nee-Nee!" Said Satoko.

"That's a great idea Satoko. What do you say Hanyuu? Do you still like those big cream puffs?"

"..."

"Hanyuu?"

"Hauu auu! I love you, Rikaa!" Hanyuu returned Rika's glomp with enough force to shatter a baby elephant. All was well with the world.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rika! Satoko! Open up!"

The banging on the front door did not cease until Rika opened it to reveal a very distressed looking Keiichi. He was sopping wet from the rain. In his belt loop he had his old golf club, in his right arm he was holding a very familiar -albeit very muddy-baseball bat.

"Keiichi! What happened ?" Shouted Satoko in concern.

Keiichi's shallow, rapid panting made his response a bit hard to piece together but the message came across well enough. "Satoshi... He dissapeared... Found his bat... in the swamp..."

"Oh no..." Said Rika in shock.

"Oh no!"Said Satoko in alarm.

"Oh yeah!" Said a throaty voice right behind Keiichi. On reflex, Keiichi swung the baseball bat behind him. A shape doubled over. Keiichi had obviously just hit a big and heavy person right in the belly for the baseball bat also bounced off the belly and the recoil of the bat hit Keiichi square between the eyes. I can tell you this: It takes some mad skills to do something that dumb.

The two girls ran out the door to see what the damage was. Keiichi had a swollen bump the size and shape of an egg on his forehead and the fat man was cursing rainbows of colors that would have made every single character in My Little Pony green with envy at the colors.

"Are you okay good sir?" Rika asked the fat dude, walking to him and offering a hand to help him up.

"Urgg. Back in my day, kids respected their elders." The old man started to stand up. Sort of wobbly at first but he managed to get back on his feet. This was another man that Rika recognized. It was about time he showed up. Come on, guess who it is, I dare ya! It's easy! How many fat guys do you know in Higurashi?

"Detective Oishi, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy like that! I damn near had a heart attack!"

"Shut it Maebara! I just felt my stomach tackle my spine and YOU'RE complaining about health issues?"

"Why you..." Keiichi fumed but decided to let it go as there was more important matters to deal with. "What are you doing here? I thought cops weren't allowed in Hinamizawa."

"They aren't. But I'm not a cop anymore. I retired." Explained Oishi. "But enough about that. May we come in? There's something important to discuss right now."

Rika nodded. They took off their shoes and stepped inside. Oishi stumbled in and sat on a chair that Satoko normally used to reach the top shelves and Keiichi made a beeline for the freezer to find something he could put on his forehead to make the swelling go away.

Rika was about to shut the door when a gray car pulled into the muddy driveway. Wowie, she was popular.

Out of the driver's seat stepped out Dr. Irie. He looked alarmed. The person in the passenger's seat came out and was revealed to be Akasaka. He looked better than Irie but still had an unsettling expression. He looked up at Rika and waved, forcing a smile. Tomitake was the one who stepped out of the back seat.

"Satoko!"called Rika, "You might want to put some tea on the stove!"

* * *

"You'll never get away with this!"

"That's what you think. But we think we will get away with this."

Well I think you won't.

"We will"

"You won't"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"I always peed on your Christmas presents!"

"I unclogged the toilets with your flasks!"

"I clogged the toilets when I ate your pet turtle!"

"You monster!"

A sweet little family reunion was taking place between Satoshi and Teppei. Satoshi was in the cell that had been previously occupied by Takano and Teppei had installed a window on the door just for the fun of being able to toss peanuts at the captive. Unfortunately, Teppei didn't account for the possibility that the prisoner might throw the peanuts back at him.

Satoshi decided to be the most mature out of the both of them and changed the subject. "What did you do with Shion?"

Teppei had been waiting for his nephew to ask that question. He concentrated and cast his Screen within the room. "She's right there behind you." He said with a smirk.

Satoshi looked behind him and opened his mouth in shock. "Shion!"

"Shion! Shion!" Satoshi dropped to his knees and clamped his hands over his ears.

"We caught her earlier today. You wouldn't even believe how much of a pain she was to catch. But as you can plainly see, you little twerp, she won't be bothering us anymore!" His uncle let out a mad laugh and walked away.

Satoshi waited until the footsteps had vanished completely before standing up. Sitting on the bed and staring up at the ceiling in boredom, he chuckled to himself how stupid his uncle was. Had Satoshi really been so afraid of him before!

He already knew his uncle had the power of illusions. Satoshi's colorblind eyes saw right through any deception. He didn't even see anything that looked even remotely like another human in the room. Screens only fool humans who can see them. But his uncle didn't need to know that.

He needed more information before he attempted any kind of escape. He needed to know the truth. Did Shion really abandon him? Or was she captured? He had already thought out his plans for both scenarios.

If the former was true, he would beat the crud out of everybody in this lair and drag Shion back once he'd made the village safe for her again.

If the latter was true, he would escape together with Shion and beat then the crud out of everybody in this lair.

His uncle had said they caught her earlier today. The fact that he wasn't shown an actual corpse suggested that Shion was alive... Or at least...that Tokyo Magica hadn't killed her. He knew his uncle wouldn't hesitate to rub Shion's corpse in his face if he really did have it.

He just needed more information. He wanted the truth and would settle for nothing less. He lay down on the mattress and thought Shion thoughts.

* * *

"Dr. Irie? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Rena and Shion."

"That's sort of the problem, Rika. I called Oishi because... Well... I lost them."

Rika choked on her tea. A million thoughts ran through her head accompanied by a million memories of Shion and Rena and the bloodbaths that they had caused. But never ever at the same time. All those thoughts and memories could be summed up by three words:

"We are screwed."

Those were the words that Rika wanted to say but had come out of Tomitake's mouth.

"What do you mean, Tomitake?" Asked Keiichi. He just joined them just now because he was breaking the news to Mion with Rika and Satoko's phone. Mion had not teken the news well.

"You didn't tell them, Irie!"

"I didn't want to put any unnecessary stress on them. But I don't have a choice now, do I?"

"What's going on!" demanded Satoko.

"Yeah! Come on, Dr. Irie! Tell us!" Keiichi was becoming very impatient.

So he told them. He told them everything about the magical disease.

"So my powers... They're..."

"No Satoko. Your powers are different. I don't know how or why you got your powers, but you are not a witch Satoko. You are Magical Girl Trap Satoko. Don't forget that."

"You hear that you little pest? You better not forget!"

"Satoko is Satoko. Nipah."

Keiichi playfully messed up Satoko's hair while Rika gave her friend a hug.

"So if Rena and Shion are witches now, what are they gonna do?" Asked Keiichi.

"I have no idea. The both of them are unpredictable enough as it is. Add magic to the mix and you get a heaping bowl of disaster." Said Irie, giving his professional diagnosis.

"Holy pole dancers! Rena's cookies will taste incredible!" Realized Keiichi. He began to drool at the thought of having his mouth stuffed full of Rena's magical cookies.

"Indeed." Agreed Oishi who had also had the pleasure of eating Rena's cookies.

"And don't forget Shion must know alot of Angel Mort recipes..." Commented Tomitake before being interrupted by Satoko.

"Is this really important right now!"

"Well..."

Rika decided to be the one that stops being dumb. "They won't do anything now while it's raining. But I want Sonozaki Mion under twenty-four/ seven surveillance."

"Why?" Said Keiichi, being the most clueless out of everybody.

"Mion is Shion's sister and Rena's best friend. She is the obvious candidate for an accomplice." Concluded Tomitake.

"That's right." Said Irie.

"I concur. Maebara, attention!" Said Oishi in his war voice.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to keep guard over Sonozaki Mion. Am I understood, soldier!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Rika facepalmed and stepped away. Let the boys enjoy their army planning. She didn't think that Shion and Rena would go to Mion for support. Knowing Shion...

Rika didn't want to finish that thought. She hadn't had a wink of sleep in forever. Being a super hero was not an easy job. She pulled out her futon and was asleep before she hit the floor. She would need lot's of energy for the crazy day she knew was ahead of her.

* * *

"I can't believe it... Satoshi..."

"Shi-chan... "

"I won't forgive them. I'll kill them. I'll kill all of them!"

Shion had been sobbing non-stop since Keiichi's phone call. The thought of Satoshi in the hands of those bastards made her blood boil. If it weren't for Rena and their plan, she would have gone after Tokyo Magica by herself. But she didn't have time to search for the lair. She needed to make preparations.

"Shi-chan. Please..."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll calm down now."

"We will get him back Shion. We won't let them get away with this."

Shion wiped her face with her forearm. "How are the prisoners?"

"Your grandmother hasn't woken up yet."

"And Onee?"

Before Rena could answer, a slamming could be heard in the next room over.

"Grandma!" Shion hear her sister scream. Shion walked into the room with Rena following right behind.

Oh no...

One of the cells(well... to me they look like caves with bars) was wide open. The cell next to that had a sad Mion screaming and crying.

"What happened!"

"Shion! Grandma! She Escaped! She fell into the well!"

"Oh no..." Shion was genuinely scared. "I swear I didn't mean for Grandma to die!"

Oh Shi-chan, I'm so...

"Where the cookie am I gonna get my information now!"

"Shion!"

"Okay fine. I'll miss her because she gave me love and cereal."

"I ate your frosted flakes."

Shion's eye twitched "What did you say?"

"Frosted. Flakes."

"Well...cocopuffs!"

"Cookie crisp"

"CHEERIOS." Said Rena, joining in on the cereal fight.

"Cheerios are not donuts and I want donuts!... Lucky charms!" Said Shion

"Reeses puffs." Was Mion's response

"TRIX. CAUSE THEY'RE FOR KIDS. NAWT FRICKIN RABBITS." Yelled Shion

"Old classic Corn Flakes"

"Huh! But Rabbits are BOSS. CRACK SNAPPLE POP!" Said Rena.

"Raisin Bran." Said Mion

"Captain Crunch!"Responded Rena

"Special K!" Yelled Mion

Checks!Said Rena

Damn Mion is saying all the healthy ones. Applejacks! Screamed Shion

"Honey Combs!" Said Rena.

"I have keep this smexy, delicious figure of mine SOMEHOW, Shion." Said Mion

"Frosted Mini Wheats!"Said Rena

"Honey bunches of oats!" Yelled Shion

Count Chocula!Yelled Rena

WEETE~! Yelled Mion.

"Fine, beat this, Pipopipo Vegetable juice!" Said Shion, as she danced to music that wasn't there and shook an imaginary bottle.

"That's Miku's version of how to say: Shoulda had a V8!" Said Rena, also dancing.

"Nah i got a Winner, one that can beat Vegetable juice~!". . *drum roll* . .CHOCOLATE~! Screamed Mion

"Gasp! You cheater!" said Shion stopped dancing and was now angry for having lost so easily.

"You know my policy. Win by any means necessary."

"Well the joke is on you cause you're in a cage and I got the whole house to myself and all the cereal is mine mine mine mine MINE!" Shion laughed maniacly Serial killers talking about cereal. That was the joke. I took it too far...

"Why the hell are you doing this! You were gone for like sixteen hours and you come back a psycho! What in the name of holy hell are you on and not sharing!"

"I know the truth, Mion!"

"How did you find out?"

"Rena told me."

"Rena! How could you! I told you about my cupcake wrapper collection in confidence!"

"Not that one! The whole village knows about that one! I meant that the Sonozaki are secretly working with Tokyo Magica to take over the world!"

"Where did you get that idea from!"

"Rena... Wait..." Shion looked around. Something was missing from this picture. "Where did Rena go?"

"How should I know!"

"Gah! You stay here. I'll go look for Rena."

Mion growled a little as Shion walked out of the cave/ room place. Telling her to stay like she had a choice. Bah.

Shion made her way to the main building. She suddenly heard a strange sound. No... three strange sounds...

_snap_

_crackle_

_pop_

Gasp! Shion moved fast until she got to the kitchen. Indeed, Rena was commiting a terrible sin right in the kitchen. She was eating Shion's cereal.

"Rena!"

Rena looked up at Shion and looked down at her bowl of cereal in fear, realizing the severity of what she had just done. "I... I was hungry."

"Give me one good reason not to crucify you and burn off your eyebrows!"

"Because... Uhm... I did you a favor!"

What!

"Think about it... If I hadn't eaten your cereal, with all our plans, you wouldn't have had time to eat it! It would have gotten all bad and moldy. I'm sure that somewhere in cereal heaven, your cereal is thanking me because it got to die a beautiful death! It is true. Very true." Rena preached to Shion.

Shion felt her eyes well up with tears at the pure beauty of Rena's speech. "Alright. I will forgive you this once. But speaking of the plans..."

"Shush!" Rena suddenly shushed Shion for no apparent reason.

"What is it!"

"We don't know who might be listening!"

"You're right. We might be under surveillance right now! What do we do!"

"You stay here. I'm going to go do something important." Rena stood up and moved to another room for a few minutes. When she came back, Rena was holding a flashlight and an umbrella.

"I'll come back in two hours." Rena headed to the front door.

"Rena? What are you gonna do? Rena?" Shion tried to get Rena to tell her where she was going but Rena was out the door before any answer was give. She didn't even finish her cereal.

And now Shion was all alone. Two hours huh...?

-Two hours later-

"B5."

"Damnit! You sunk my battleship! How do you keep doing that!"

"I have powers."

Shion had grown bored just waiting for Rena. But playing Battleship with Mion may have not been the wisest idea she ever had. How did Mion keep winning though?

"Okay. There is no way you're playing fair. How do you do it?" Shion was getting annoyed. Mion was in a cell. Their boards were separated by metal bars. The walls had no mirrors or anything that could show Mion Shion's board. So how did she do it! Satoko had an excuse. She was magical. But Mion was not magic so there was absolutely no way she should know about where her ship was!

"I won't tell you anything. You figure it out."

"Just tell me!"

"Nope."

"Shi-Chan, Mi-Chan! I'm back!" Rena walked back into the dungeons. She was dragging a really heavy looking bag. The bag was bigger that the person carrying it. It was all muddy too. Apparently, she had been dragging that bag a very long way.

"Rena? What's in the bag?" Asked Mion. It was a very good question to ask at such a time.

Rena grabbed the bottom of the bag and pulled and pulled and pulled until the contents were revealed and the bag was empty. Would you like to know what was in the bag? I'll tell you.

"Mayor Kimiyoshi!" Damnit, Mion! I wanted to tell them! Whatever. The thing in the bag was Mayor Kimiyoshi.

"Rena! You knocked out Mayor Kimiyoshi and brought him here?"

Well... Ya see... I was gonna get him to come here and tell him about our theory but he was outside singing and he had a teddy bear and it was kyuute and I wanted it but he wouldn't let go!"

"So... You knocked him out and put him in a bag?"

No. I tried to get the bear but he wouldn't let me take it home. So I grabbed the bear and ran and he chased me. He got tired so he challenged me to a potato sack race. We raced but he tripped and hit his head on something so I took him here and lookit!"Rena held up a stuffed bear. It was pink. It was indeed quite adowable. "I gots the bear!" Rena said with pride.

"Well... What now?"

"Make the prisoners give us information."

"I tried that. Mion won't even tell me how she cheats at Battleship, much less how she's involved in evil deeds."

"So no choice. We need a new plan."

"And I have an idea." Shion indeed had an awesome new plan that would be really cool. And so, Shion told Rena her new plan to destroy Tokyo Magica and bring down the Sonozaki. And the plan would be quite confusing and crazy so it can't be revealed right now. You can discover what the plan is next time on this story. But I make no promises.

See ya soon~


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings, my dear readers. The one and only Phloxie is back with a brand new chapter.**

**I've decided to include a small bonus this time around. It might make this story easier to understand. I know my readers aren't fools. The author is the foolish one for making the story so convoluted. This is just a help.**

**Here is a small explanation of our characters and their powers. **

**For Rika and Satoko's powers, I stayed loyal to the rules set by the anime, I haven't added or changed anything as of yet.**

**Tokyo Magica was harder. Pretty much all of them can summon ritual tool devils.**

** Takano is the potions master. She is a nurse so she would know about chemicals and stuff and the equivalent of chemicals in magic would be potions. She probably used potions to make the mist in the Kira episode.**

**Teppei was harder. He's a drunk so he'd always be hallucinating. And the Teppei that Keiichi killed in Tatarigoroshi was supposedly a hallucination of Keiichi's. Hence, why I made him an illusionist.**

**Okonogi and his men always pop up out of nowhere. So here, he can make them pop out of nowhere because he is a summoner.**

**Nomura... Well... I'll be honest. I haven't quite figured out her powers yet... I have considered shape shifting, telekinesis, and countless other powers... I even considered making her the host of Virgilia at one point. There are other candidates for her powers but I can't decide. Put in a suggestion in a review if you feel like it.**

**The others...**

**I needed Rina to die so I made her as bad as possible. For some dialouge between her and Rena, I used actual quotes from the anime. She was a ritual tool that was fused with Rena's sin, making her an embodiment of the Ickyness. Icky means garbage (Probably why she died at the dump). When I clean my room, it just gets icky again with time like the garbage is replenishing itself. That's why Rina's power seemed to be to heal herself.**

**Rena... Well... She got a cool weapon. Hanyuu said once that Rena is like a blue flame. That's why her cleaver is blue and Rena can summon blue fires. That's pretty much it.**

**Shion is now a walking tazer. She makes green lightning from her magic. That's it. Green because green is a cool color. You know? Avada Kedavra?**

**Akasaka can become a Wild Dog when he wears the jumpsuit. Based off that one episode when he was disguised as a Yamainu.**

* * *

And now for the new chapter! Grab yer popcorns!

* * *

"So, Takano? Do you care to explain the reason why you escaped?"

Takano smirked and drank her coffee. The two women were sitting in what appeared to be a smaller version of the throne room. The circular table and plush chairs made the room feel like if there was a bit more light, it might have passed for a decent parlor. Dark and circular, even though the parlor was roughly the size of a master bedroom, there was a sort of claustrophobic atmosphere lingering in the air. It just wasn't the kind of room you'd want to be in.

Nomura was right at home in such a place. Takano was acting like she held all the cards but at the very least, Nomura had a homefield advantage. Whatever game Takano was playing, Nomura was not about to lose. It was in her nature to be in control at all times. It was that very nature that had put her so high in the rankings of Japan's government. It was that nature that had made her the one true leader of Tokyo Magica. It was that nature that did not allow her to have her underling, Takano, acting so high and mighty.

Takano put down her coffee mug. She needed to act like she was in control. Mostly because she knew that was what was gonna tick the gray haired old witch off the most. But also because it was a good strategy. " I forget to tell you something I noticed when I was fighting the magical girls."

Nomura raised her eyebrow. She was becoming intrigued. She did not ask any questions. She instead sipped some more coffee as Takano began to speak once again.

"I believe that one of them may be the answer to our problems."

Nomura's eyes widened as Takano explained what she had seen. She bolted up and summoned the other generals.

"Attention both of you. Whatever you do, do not lay a finger on either of the magical girls. In fact, make sure they survive."

* * *

On a summer morning in Hinamizawa, it would be so pretty and sunny that if you looked up at the sun and somehow managed not to kill your eyeballs, you might have expected to see the sun smile like in a kid's drawing or a lazily made cartoon that isn't Japanese. The birds would be chirping their good mornings to their feathered neighbors and catching their breakfast worms like the early birds they are. All in all, no matter what side of the futon you woke up on, you could take one look outside and say it was gonna be a good day.

This however, was not one of those days.

It was not sunny outside; If indeed there was a sun in the sky, it would not be known for sure because of the thick, gray sheet of clouds in the sky. All the colors of the morning were dulled by the heavy rains. To Houjou Satoko, who saw dulled colors everywhere she looked already, the colors of the world outside her window were indescribably bland.

But maybe she was just being a little pessimistic. It almost felt like she was trying to blame her bad mood on the rains. She knew she was in a bad mood but she didn't want to blame it on herself. She didn't want to blame it on her Nii-Nii either.

Blaming it on the rain ,or the universe even... Just blaming it on something that she couldn't control or be held responsible for... It made her feel less guilty. If she had been there... If she had been at his side to protect him... If she had fulfilled her promise to become stronger... If she hadn't been sleeping all day and gone to visit him like she should have done after being separated for over a year... And then situation with Rena and Nee-Nee. They had a magical disease. They were going to try something dangerous. Irie said so.

Irie had given her four syringes two for herself, two for Rika. If they saw either of the renegade members of her team, she was to inject them immediately. As a Magical girl, Satoko's job was to protect the people she loved and save Hinamizawa from evil. If it came down to it... Would she have to choose one or the other?

"Ow!"

The sharp pain that had suddenly penetrated her finger pulled out from her pessimistic thoughts. Suddenly noticing that she had succeeded in slicing her finger open with her kitchen knife. She should have learned by now that the kitchen is not a place to be thinking sad thoughts, especially when slicing the carrots for lunchtime.

Satoko put her wounded finger in her mouth. With her free hand, she scooped up the dices of carrots and dropped them into the boiling pot beside her. It was probably a good thing that she had just gotten a little slice with the knife, looking at the pot of boiling water over the old gas stove reminded her that it could have been much worse.

Today's lunch was pretty simple. Mostly boiled vegetables and plain rice. Their fridge was almost an empty wasteland. She had gotten the vegetables from cans that she had found in the pantry and there seemed to be an endless supply of rice there too.

It was obvious why: Canned food and rice can last a long time. How often did they say goods got delivered? Once a week? Once a month?

Come to think of it... where did all the food come from anyways? They did say that Hinamizawa was cut off from the rest of the world. There were some crops in the village, but from what she had heard, they were most likely destroyed by Tokyo Magica's attacks and if not, those crops could have just died from neglect, after all, those people who weren't allowed outside couldn't possibly tend to their crops.

Maybe she was thinking into it too much. It was about time to get to school anyways.

Satoko made her way into the bedroom where Rika and Hanyuu were still asleep.

Satoko was really surprised by that. She couldn't blame Rika- because from what she'd heard, the previous day had been pretty exhausting- but Hanyuu didn't look like she had moved from that bed since Saturday night. Maybe fairies needed more sleep than people.

It was at that moment that Rika started to sit up. With a loud yawn, she stretched and said "good morning".

Good morning Rika.

Rika looked like she was going to say something but she paused and looked out the window. "It's raining again?"

"Nope. It's STILL raining. It hasn't stopped since last night."

Rika glanced over at the dollhouse. Seeing Hanyuu still asleep, she stood up and walked over to the dollhouse." Hanyuu. Hanyuu. Wakey wakey.

The fairy stirred but only enough to pull the covers over her head. She uttered a moaning gurgle that may have been an ancient language. Either that, or "Five more minutes."

"Hanyuu. It's time to wake up." Said Rika as patiently as she could for somebody suffering from morning crankiness.

Hanyuu reluctantly sat up."It's Sunday. Why must I wake up so early? Hanyuu?"

"It's Monday. You slept clean through the weekend. Nipah."

"Whaaa!"

After calming down the fairy, they explained to her what she had missed.

"Can't you use your powers to track them down?" Asked Satoko.

"No. I sense that there is strong magic at work that prevents me from pinpointing their exact location." Said Hanyuu sadly.

They got their lunches ready and set out with their umbrellas. They walked in silence with Rika walking in front. Eventualy, Rika stopped and started walking back. Satoko noticed however, that Rika wasn't going in the right direction.

"Rika, school is the other way."

"You go ahead, Satoko. I think I left something back home."

"You want me to go with you?"

"No you don't have to. I can take Hanyuu to help me look."

Before Satgoko could say another word, Rika bolted off back to the house. Satoko just kept walking.

She got to the school and made it to the classroom. Only a few people were there. All the younger kids. They were either finishing up their homework that they hadn't done over the weekend or playing with some toys that they had snuck in. Satoko knelt down in front of her locker where she kept all her trap making tools. Satoko took out her supplies and got to work. She wasn't really in the mood to prank Keiichi that day, but she needed something to cheer her up and take her mind off everything.

She looked through her supplies. It was all the usual stuff: An inkwell, an inkpad, some rope, a pole, a few thumbtacks... You know? The basics.

Nothing was really screaming "I will make Keiichi cry" to her today. Then it hit her. She pushed her instruments of torture into the forbidden shrine that was her locker. She grabbed her bag and pulled out the mallet therein.

She thought about it for a moment. On one hand, she was abusing her powers. On the other hand, it was hilarious. Decisions, decisions.

"Yes! It must be some kind of miracle!" Satoko turned around as Keiichi walked into the room unhurt. Drat! She missed her chance!

"What's a miracle?" Satoko saw Mion walk into the room too.

"I wasn't pranked!"

"Oh... Okay."

Keiichi furrowed his eyebrows. Satoko could understand why. Something was off about Mion.

"Are you okay Mion?" Keiichi asked in concern

"Uhm... I think I had one too many last night." Mion rubbed the back of her head nervously. Yeah. Mion was never nervous. Something was really wrong.

Satoko put her mallet in her locker along with everything else. She stood up and stepped into her two friend's field of awareness

"Satoko! What's the deal? You didn't set up a trap today." Keiichi asked surprised.

"I have to talk to Mion." Satoko told Keiichi. Keiichi was concerned but said nothing.

Satoko took Mion's hand and led her into the hall. Once she was sure that no one else would interrupt, she took a good look at Mion's face.

"What did you want to talk about Satoko?"

Satoko recalled the last time Mion had been like this. The day Mion had acted differently, she had almost gotten beat with a chair. She found out later that it was Shion. Shion never apologized with words. But the way Shion had taken care of her was apology enough. It probably hadn't happened in this world, but something at the back of her head was screaming at her that this wasn't Mion. And also to hide the chairs.

Satoko spoke one word. A question. Two syllables:

"Shion?"

Satoko gasped as a pain pierced her stomach and shot up through her body, sending stars sparkling into the backs of her eyeballs. That spark might have been green. But who really knows, right?

Satoko didn't know what color the stars were the same way she didn't know she was being stuffed into a potato sack and taken to a place unknown. At least until the next chapter.

Yupperdoodles, I leave ya with a cliff hanger. See ya next time!

Phlox out, motherfluffers. Peace!


	12. Chapter 12

"We aren't going home, are we? "

"I want to go check on something."

Rika sped through the forest. The tallest point of altitude in the region was a cliff just up ahead. If she was right, then she'd be able to look down on Hinamizawa and spot the hideout of Tokyo Magica.

"Rika you can't!"

Rika kept running before she ran into something hard and fell back.

Huh? Rika found herself sitting on the soggy earth. There wasn't anything in front of her though. Rika stood up and tried again, only to hit herself against an invisible wall. She didn't fall over this time. She moved her hand in front of her and sure enough, her fingers touched a wall that her eyes could not see.

What in the world? Since when was there a force field around there?

"I told you you couldn't." Hanyuu said from behind Rika. Rika turned around and looked at Hanyuu. What in the world was going on?

"Rika… Do you know why Tokyo Magica stayed in Hinamizawa after stealing the ritual tools?" Asked Hanyuu.

"We were told that they stayed to test the powers of the devils here."

"That's a lie."

Rika was at a loss for words. She had no idea what was going on. And what was it about an invisible wall that made Hanyuu all serious?

"Rika… They stayed in Hinamizawa because they can't leave. There's an invisible barrier that separates Hinamizawa from the rest of the world. No one can get in. No one can get out.

"That's impossible! What about Akasaka and Oishi?"

"They were in Hinamizawa since before the barrier went up last June."

"What about Rena, Mion and Shion? They said that Satoko's trap sent them to Okinomiya!"

A sad look spread across Hanyuu's face. Did Rika just hit a nerve for some reason? Hanyuu. Don't hide anything from me. Other world or not, Hinamizawa is my home. If I can't save it because of a detail you left out…" Rika paused a little. She felt a crack in her voice. Her next words had to be said without such a crack… "If I can't save it because of a detail you left out, Hanyuu, I swear I will never forgive you."

A light blue glow emanated from Rika's bag. Rika reached in and took out the source of the glow: Her wand. Wait… It was her wand right? There indeed was a blue staff glowing in her hand, it was the exact shape of her old staff. But it was longer. It was longer than Rika now. The pattern had changed too. It had once been white with yellow rings and a pink ribbon. Now it was blue with yellow rings, the ribbon had been replaced with pink and yellow tassels. It looked like a cartoony version of her hoe back home.

Then it turned back to normal.

"What just happened?" Rika said confused.

"You truly are a miracle." Hanyuu said in a tone that made Rika remember that Hanyuu was not a simple fairy. She was this world's god. "This barrier activated when Tokyo Magica stole the ritual tools. It was created to contain the devils within the village so that the rest of the world would be spared. Nobody but the heads of the three families, Irie, and Tokyo Magica knows that it exists."

"Why is it a secret?"

"If people knew, they would panic. That would awaken their syndromes. "

"I see."

"This world's Rika was in constant pain. She did her best time and time again. The first time, when Tokyo Magica raided the Saiguden, she did her best against them but in the end, it was unavidable. The next time, she was disgusted by Tokyo Magica's ruthless ways. The time after that, watching the destruction was only painful. By the seventh time…"

"All those losses became like a farce comedy." Rika finished for Hanyuu.

"How did you know that?" Hanyuu asked.

"Did your Rika tell you that? In those words?"

Hanyuu nodded. Rika found herself thinking that perhaps she and the other Rika were not so different after all.

Hanyuu continued her story. "She wanted to save Hinamizawa no matter what. At night, she used to dream about a world where she was strong and she worked together with her friends to save Hinamizawa. She sounded so happy when she told me about those dreams"

"Then what?"

"I searched the sea of kakera for a one in a million world in which Rika wins against the enemy. I knew that that Rika would be strong enough to defeat Tokyo Magica. And I knew that the world she created would be safe enough for my Rika to hide in until it was safe to come back. Then… Satoko- our Satoko- started to develop Hinamizawa syndrome. Her powers allowed her to create pit traps. And those powers made her a danger to this world."

"How? "

"She could create a hole in the barrier that would allow escape. If people left Hinamizawa, they would go mad with the Hinamizawa syndrome. From there, anyone around them would be in danger."

The force of the sudden realization practically knocked Rika off her feet."So you sent both your Rika and your Satoko to my world and brought us here? You're responsible for this?"

"Yes. If you want to go back to your world, then you must defeat Tokyo Magica."

Rika was outraged. She worked so hard for her world to be plucked from it and stuck in this world where she had to go through everything all over again... It was just not fair!

Rika turned around. She started marching downhill. She was on a war path back towards the village.

Hanyuu looked curiously towards Rika. "What are you going to do?"

Rika didn't stop. She didn't turn around. She only spoke but she spoke with conviction.

"I'm going to end this."

* * *

When she came to, Satoko found herself unable to move. Her arms were spread wide. Her wrists were bound tightly by what felt like cold metal. Her legs where bound together and strapped down with a similar metal strap. Her toes searched for ground but could not find any. It was like she was strapped to a high place. or...

She was crucified.

That indeed seemed to be the case. Upon further inspection of her surroundings, she found that she recognized where she was. She had escaped through this very tunnel. She was in the chambers beneath the Sonozaki estate. Her entire body was screaming now. Somewhere in the back of her head, alarm bells where ringing in horror. Somehow, being there, in this position, was setting off some kind of insightful warning. Like she was in grave danger.

Of course she was in danger. You don't get tied up like this for a surprise party. She knew she was in danger. But for some reason, her subconsciousness was more afraid than the rest of her. Like a fragment of her being had been through this before. And knew what was coming. And it wasn't good.

She heard a door open behind her. A click was heard as well that made the chamber become illuminated by a single light bulb overhead. Footsteps were heard behind her. Coming closer and closer...

Satoko felt herself being tightly hugged from behind.

"Sorry Satoko."

Satoko recognized that voice. Hearing it made her kind of relieved but that other fragment of her hissed at the voice.

"Nee-Nee? What's going on?"

Shion let go of Satoko and stepped into her field of vision. She was still wearing Mion's school uniform and had her hair up in a ponytail. "I didn't think you'd know. Or at least I hoped you wouldn't."

"N-nee-nee..."

"Satoko. You're a magical girl and I'm a witch now. But before I lose my mind and destroy myself, I want to do good. I want to save Satoshi. I want to bring down Tokyo Magica."

"What do you mean?"

"I have reason to believe that my family is involved with Tokyo Magica. If they are, then they'll send a contact soon enough. I'm a human time bomb. All I have to do is go off in the right place at the right time."

"But... Nee-Nee..."

"I'm sorry Satoko." Shion smiled, "I've made my choice."

"But we can get you cured! We can get Nii-Nii back together!" Satoko was beginning to cry. She didn't want this. She didn't.

"I'm sorry Satoko. I'm not like Satoshi. I don't bend to your will when you cry." Shion wiped a tear from Satoko's face." It hurts to see you cry but I'm doing this for your own good." With that, Shion stepped away from Satoko and went out the door.

* * *

**Yup. It was short. Not really funny either. And I probably just took my whole story and turned it all upside down.**

**We will just have to see how this works out. Stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hahaaahaaahaaa! Didja miss your great and godlike Phloxie-sama!? I know you did. Don't lie. **

**Well... Anyways... I am so freaking sorry to all my readers who have so loyaly waited for this chapter. Special thanks goes out to Partial Insanity and all you other guys that have been with me since the begining. And to you that are just tuning in, welcome and prepare for awesome.**

**After this long hiatus, I am really ready to work again. But due to school being a bastard, I might not be able to upload again for an unknown length of time. **

**Anywaaaays...**

**On to le story time!**

* * *

The rain pelted the roof of Satoshi's cell without a single pause. He imagined the droplets. Surely each and every one was a small, wet fist thrusting itself agains the roof with the weight and ferocity of a thousand storms. I can tell you dear reader that this is a real exaturation. It was only one rainy day. Satoshi just felt like hyperbolizing a little because he was sure that he would die of boredom otherwise.

Poor Satoshi. He had been trapped for so long, he couldn't remember the world outside of this cold cell.

Had it been a thousand years? Had it been a million?

No. It had in reality only been a couple hours. Plus, the cell had a nice heating vent in the upper corner. The cell was quite warm actually. And despite the hard mattress, the blankets lining it were plush and almost as soft as a baby's bottom. But to heck with that! Boredom is an awful poison which justifies the need to turn everything dramatic and theatrical.

Satoshi was bored. It was almost so boring that he felt like making noise just to see if he could get one of the guards or maybe his uncle to come over.

That wouldn't be a bad idea actaully, he thought. Perhaps if he made enough of a scene, they'd come in and see what the problem was. The dumb guard would open the door and Satoshi would take that opportunity to beat the guard into mince meat. Then, with the speed he had built up from his baseball days, he'd shoot out of this cell like a bullet. Then, a group of guards would stand in his way. He'd get into a cool fighting stance and BAM! The next thing those curs would see would be Satoshi's cool, machoness, burning them all into smithereens. They would drop like flies simply by being in the presence of an epic hero like the great Satoshi! Then he would arrive at the top of the tower. His uncle would be there. He would be trembling in fear and have a large wet stain making its way down his ridiculous, tights. Satoshi would take him down and avenge himself and his friends, hell, all of Hinamizawa in one righteous blow! Then in the tower, he would find himself in a beautiful indoor garden. In the center of the garden, there would be a perfectly sculpted marble pedistool. Atop of the pedistool, would be a beautiful figure, resting upon it. The figure, as precious as a doll, would not move save for the light rise and fall of that glorious chest, as the hero, Satoshi, slowly strode over to the pedistool. He would move in, ready to awaken his fair princess with a soft but passionate kiss upon those ruby lips. Satoshi opened his eyes so that he may see those of his lover's when she...

Wait a moment... Why are the princess's eyes blue?

Did the princess always have short, brown hair?

This is the part in Satoshi's fantasy where he realizes that he just kissed Keiichi.

"Blegh!" Satoshi exclaimed loudly As he tried to hold back whatever his stomach needed to empty.

Three loud bangs rung from the other side of the cell's wall. "Quiet down in there! I'm trying to read!" Yelled a voice that rang a few bells in Satoshi's head. Satoshi was able to quiet the protests of his intestines long enough to crawl to the wall from which he had heard the voice.

"Mr. Ryuugu!? Is that you?" Satoshi called out to the other side

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"Yes! It's Satoshi Houjou. I'm a classmate of your daughter's." Satoshi said, happy that at last, he would have some human contact.

"Well wonderfu-"

His sentence was cut short as the entire structure of the Tokyo Magica headquarters violently lurched forward.

* * *

"Uhm... Rika...?" Hanyuu squeaked out.

"What do you want, Hanyuu?" Rika bitterly responded. Though she had had the courtesy of answering Hanyuu, the magical girl had not even bothered to give the fairy a sideways glance.

"I... I uhm... I understand you're sort of upset, Hanyuu. You know with the whole kidnapping thing but..." Hanyuu was thankful that despite her confession in the previous chapter, Rika was still talking to her, and if Rika had not once since the confession looked in her direction it could be argued that it was because Rika had been planning and concentrating, but still, Hanyuu did not want to push her luck By saying something that would get her wings pushpinned to a cork board.

"If you're going to say something, then spit it out already."

"I just think there are better ways to solve this, Hanyuu!"

"Rika! What in the name of all that is spicy and curry flavored are you doing!?" This last voice was that of Chie-Sensei. Who was probably quite astounded at what one of her favorite students was up to. She looked down at the young looking girl from the window of the classroom, not knowing what to do. This sort of thing does not have a real protocall. All the other children in the class had begun to peek outside as well. Each and every pair of eyes, one by one, widened in shock and amazement.

Rika noticed that out of all the kids, not a single one was from the brigade. Shouldn't Keiichi, Mion and Satoko...

"Oh no..." Rika whispered to herself as a cold, but not unfamiliar dread began to grip her insides. The same dread that always comes back for a visit when one of her friends was suddenly and inexplicably no longer present.

Rika was not all that much for optimism. She did know the possibility existed that they were simply not able to make it to the windows, or that they were in the bathroom or something! Anything! But that would be a miracle; to have them not there, yet perfectly safe. In a thousand worlds, not once had they been safe when they were gone.

Gone.

Disappeared.

Demoned away.

She went back to doing what she was doing. She needed to set everything up to crash at the perfect moment like a well made trap. Satoko would be tearing up with pride of she could see her friend right now.

My readers might be confused at this point so I'll give you a hint: You know that road roller we always see next to the school? Yeah. You know the one I mean.

Because of all the context, I imagine you would be able to make a good guess at what Rika is doing right now, but remembering that not all my readers are all that perceptive, and also taking into account that I am the writer and it's sort of my responsibility to say things,('cause come on, if I let you guys guess every little thing, what kind of a cheat of a writer would I be? A pretty dang evil one.) I'll be as frank as possible in this situation.

Rika is in the road roller with plans of joyriding and breaking several laws in the process. Rika turned the key that was conveniently placed at the ignition. It coughed deeply and died. Rika cursed at her luck and tried again but was rewarded with the same result.

Rika looked up and was no longer able to see Chie-Sensei at the window. Without a doubt, Chie was going to do something to stop her. What teacher wouldn't?

Rika wiped sweat from her brow. She didn't have much time left and she knew it. She took a deep breath and twisted the key. The engine once more coughed but then began a steady growling noise.

Rika almost burst into tears right then and there. It actually worked!

Chie and the principal burst out of the building. They were both staring ahead dumfounded at the turn of events. Once the temporary shock wore off, they ran as fast as they could to the road roller.

Stretching her short legs as far as they would go, she hit the gas and began what may have been one of the most reckless things she had ever done in her life.


End file.
